


Постулат о собаке

by Andre



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт выжил, но легче не стало — после инцидента в церкви его объявила персоной нон-грата собственная организация.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я охотнее готов заблуждаться с Платоном, чем делить истину с нынешними знатоками.  
>  **Цицерон**

Вблизи мистер Валентайн похож на бульдога. Черты лица рыхловаты, нос приплюснут, матовые щёки понемногу начинают обвисать. Овал лица и цепкие глаза придают сходство с Черчиллем. Весьма призрачное сходство. Черчилль хотя бы умел стареть.

Он знал, что старость подступает с шеи, течёт по лицу снизу вверх, заливаясь в ноздри, уши, глаза. Сколько лет Валентайну — пятьдесят? Шестьдесят? Старость промачивает губы. Рот собирается в складочку. Брови серебрятся. Тщетно мистер Валентайн прикрывается легкомысленными кепками со скошенным козырьком. Старость на подходе, её не обманешь.

Подумать только. Какая чушь лезет в голову. Это всё профессия: даже в самых экстремальных ситуациях волей-неволей пристально рассматриваешь людей.

Со всей ясностью Гарри Харт понял: сейчас его убьют.

Прямо здесь. Бесславно и тупо. В смешных декорациях. На пороге церкви. Шепелявящий злодей достанет пушку, в двух словах объяснит план апокалипсиса, выдаст что-нибудь эффектное, потом бах! — и всё.

Гарри Харт быстро восстановил в памяти завещание (дом, машина, счета, антиквариат). Вспомнил письмо, которое написал месяц назад: «Если вы читаете это послание, значит, меня уже нет». Ну и банальность. Больше всего его беспокоило, что в третьем предложении допущена ошибка, причём нелепая — правописание составных числительных. Гарри всегда забывал дефис.

Умирать и без того неприлично, а уж безграмотным — совсем позор.

Впрочем, печали напрасны. В комичной смерти есть своё облегчение. Умиротворяющая проза жизни.

Бах! — и всё.


	2. Chapter 2

Бах. Бах. Бах.

Как прекрасно всё начиналось. Иоганн Себастьян Бах. Первая сюита для виолончели соло. Рефлексия, взлёт и падение. Гарри было семь, когда учитель музыки впервые переступил порог. Шесть лет безвозвратно потеряны за игрой на ненавистном фортепиано. Детство банальное. Отец работал в казначействе, мать много времени уделяла благотворительности, дед был католическим священником, старший брат пошёл по его стопам. Безупречная репутация, хороший колледж, Кембридж, курс международных отношений. Затем способного ученика заметил преподаватель и порекомендовал в МИ-6. Гарри с блеском прошёл отборочные испытания, проверку безопасников, собеседование у психологов и медицинские тесты. Перед финальным туром кандидата заметили в «Кингсмэне».

Славное время... Приятно вспомнить. Оно и сейчас предстаёт перед внутренним взором, стоит только закрыть глаза. Краски мира были ярче, вкусы — насыщеннее, воздух расправлял лёгкие, как пуховую подушку, а глаз легко схватывал мельчайшие детали.

Гарри Харт стал Галахадом в январе восемьдесят восьмого и к следующему году уже усвоил все неписаные законы. Смешно вспоминать, кем он был. Статный, жадный до приключений, ироничный щегол двадцати четырёх лет. «Кингсмэн» — отличное место, чтобы выбить дурь из молодых умов.

Позже Гарри узнал, что похожий путь прошло большинство агентов. Одни с проекцией высокопоставленных родственников, другие без неё. Высокое происхождение было плюсом при поступлении на службу. Позже оно уже не играло роли. Титул никому не помогал выживать. Образовалось однородное, ясное, непротиворечивое поголовье силовиков с хорошим образованием — универсальная команда для деликатных миссий. Единственным, кто выбивался из поголовья, был Мерлин.

Поначалу Гарри не понимал, как Мерлина сюда занесло. Он не производил впечатления силовика из Итона (да и не был им). Он появился в «Кингсмэне» через несколько месяцев после Гарри, но, казалось, работал здесь с рождения. Мерлин сросся с «Кингсмэном» мгновенно, стал его плотью, кровью и нервами. Очень крепкими нервами. Крепче Гарри не видел.

В иных обстоятельствах они бы не сблизились. Но в те времена Гарри был одинок, как никогда прежде, и одиночество тяготило. Секретная работа быстро вытравила из жизни связи с нормальным миром и прежних друзей. Новых так и не появилось. Мерлин первым подвернулся под руку. После миссий Гарри исправно приносил в закуток Мерлина бутылку виски, садился в кресло и заводил речь о «Кингсмэне». Только о «Кингсмэне». Вечно о нём одном. Пока разговор шёл своим чередом, закономерно перетекая из одного русла в другое, Гарри имел возможность разглядывать Мерлина вблизи.

Он был младше Гарри. Не намного, но ощутимо. Во внешности проскальзывало нечто южное — не то римское, не то сицилийское. Цепкие тёмные глаза, горбоносый профиль и сухость фигуры намекали на итальянские корни, но повадки не выдавали эмигранта.

По молодости Мерлин был хорош собой. Такое умозаключение требовало усилий. Нелегко углядеть в человеке красоту, если он не демонстрирует обаяния. Справедливости ради, молодость Мерлина не сильно отличалась от зрелости — всё тот же свитер, ботинки-оксфорды, хрусткий воротник белой рубашки, жилистая смуглая шея. Под стать и мимика — лаконичная, выразительная и хлёсткая. Голос был жёстче, а тон категоричнее. Любая фраза звучала непререкаемо, без тени сомнения. Даже в разговоре о самых спорных вещах.

Несмотря на всё это, говорить с Мерлином о работе было легко. Создавалась чарующая иллюзия дружеской болтовни. Когда иллюзия стала совсем уж явной, Мерлин разбил её вдребезги. Он заправил за ухо прядь тёмных жёстких волос (тогда они ещё были), прищурился и спросил:

— Как по-вашему, Галахад, кто мы?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Хочу прояснить отношения. Мы коллеги или друзья?

Гарри подыскал определение.

— Я надеялся, что друзья.

— Звучит неплохо, но, надеюсь, вы помните: мы собрались здесь не для того, чтобы дружить.

— Это я и сам знаю, — отрезал Гарри, — сначала дело, потом личные отношения. Я проходил то же обучение, что и вы.

— Не то же.

— Хорошо, почти то же.

Мерлин усмехнулся и веско возразил:

— Нет.

Гарри продолжил:

— Правила мне известны. Благодарю за напоминание. Рад, что вы так рьяно заботитесь о соблюдении правил.

Он перегнул палку — последняя фраза вышла слишком жёсткой. Мерлин пожал плечами и принюхался к виски. Крылья римского носа затрепетали.

— Что мне в вас не нравится, Галахад, так это театральность.

— Да что вы.

— Она самая. Вы думаете, что кингсмэном вас делают эффектные выходы и громкие фразы, но это не так.

— А что, по-вашему?

— Долг.

— А есть хоть что-нибудь, что вам во мне нравится?

Мерлин убийственно улыбнулся.

— Костюм отличный.

Этого следовало ожидать.

Нет, дружбой тут и не пахло. С Мерлином тяжело дружить. Только через год отношения сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Гарри узнал, как Мерлин попал в организацию. Мерлин слегка перебрал и разоткровенничался: благопристойная семья закоренелых консерваторов, родители тосковали по временам империи, престарелая тётушка беспрестанно рассказывала, как хорошо жилось при короле Георге, и все инстинктивно ненавидели панков.

— Британия катится ко всем чертям! — восклицала за ужином бабуля-итальянка (вот откуда эти глаза и нос). Внук выразительно хмыкал в тарелку. В семье его считали подающим надежды, но слегка не от мира сего: хорошо учился, увлекался радиотехникой, не шарахался в дурных компаниях. Любимая книга детства — «Волшебник из страны Оз». Любимое блюдо — паста. В подростковом возрасте время от времени ненадолго появлялись спутницы неконфликтного вида — никаких шипов, сигарет, наркотиков, татуировок, кожаных мини-юбок, ботфортов и других неприятных излишеств. Всё как у всех.

В тринадцать лет Мерлин занял старый сарай на заднем дворе и повесил на двери ржавый амбарный замок. В сарае разложил проводки, паяльные лампы, старые приёмники, разобранные компьютеры, материнские платы. Поначалу Мерлина интересовало только железо. Потом он пристрастился к программированию. Его первые программы трогательно тарахтели на ассемблере. Со стороны всё предприятие выглядело, как домашняя работа для кружка радиотехников. Пять лет спустя, когда Мерлин закончил университет экстерном, к матери Мерлина явились трое в штатском, блеснули удостоверением агентов разведки и сообщили, что её сын — угроза национальной безопасности.

На этом отрезке пути скромная биография превратилась в комедию. Мать искренне отпиралась: Эндрю хороший мальчик! Эндрю учтив со старшими, никогда не бунтовал, не спорил, Эндрю — золотая голова!

— Эндрю? — перебил Гарри. — Вас зовут Эндрю?

— Что-то не так?

— Нет-нет.

— Привыкли, что имени нет?

— Привык.

— Меня устраивает.

— Так что насчёт агентов?

— А... — Мерлин махнул рукой. — Это всё из-за гаджетов. Компьютеры к тому времени наскучили. Я ещё в семнадцать собрал свой первый компьютер на базе «Коммодора 64». Чтобы вы знали, «Коммодор» — далеко не вершина мысли. Мне не нравились некоторые нюансы, и я понял, как их улучшить.

— Ничего в этом не понимаю, — признался Гарри.

— Естественно, — снисходительно ответил Мерлин. — Потом была Лиза…

Прозвучало так мечтательно, что Гарри волей-неволей уточнил:

— Девушка?

— Какая девушка?

— Лиза.

— Лиза — это «Эппл Лиза 2», — отрезал Мерлин. — Роскошная машина. Её очень любили в НАСА. Мощное железо, бодрый процессор обработки графики. Лиза умница.

— М-да…

— Я разогнал ей процессор до уровня, превосходящего нынешние компьютеры. Метод простой, но пока что до него никто не додумался. Удивляюсь, чем заняты в Кремниевой долине.

— Вы патентовали что-нибудь?

— Нет, и в голову не пришло. Массовый рынок гаджетов меня не интересует.

— А что интересует?

Мерлин посмотрел на Гарри, как на круглого идиота.

— Штучные шедевры. Хотел поработать с шпионским оборудованием, но отбор в разведку не прошёл. Они сочли, что я недостаточно изобретателен для шпиона.

— Вот как. И что вы сделали? — заинтересовался Гарри.

Мерлин невозмутимо ответил:

— За два месяца собрал базу засекреченных документов МИ-6, связался с агентурой и пообещал слить всё китайцам, а потом переехать в посольство Бангладеша.

Несколько мгновений стояла тишина.

— Да, Мерлин, в изобретательности вам не откажешь…

— До них это тоже дошло.

— Вас не арестовали?

— А за что? Я нашёл двадцать шесть уязвимостей в системе безопасности внешней разведки. Удачей считается обнаружить хотя бы одну.

— Удачей?

— В техническом смысле.

— Давайте признаем, что вы попросту шантажировали МИ-6, и вас могут привлечь за это к ответственности.

— Не могут. Та база всё ещё у меня.

Гарри поджал губы, сдерживая хохот. Не вышло. Он засмеялся — беззвучно, долго, с удовольствием, — и не мог остановиться. Понадобилась минута, чтобы Мерлин тоже поддался смеху. Они хохотали, давясь виски, не в силах успокоиться и продолжить начатый разговор.

Ничего особенного в разговоре не было. Подумаешь, беседа бесед. Обычное жонглирование деталями биографии — у любого агента «Кингсмэн» найдётся, что рассказать тет-а-тет. Сколько таких мимолётных осколков можно найти в памяти, если как следует покопаться?

Тем не менее, в смерти Гарри Харт почему-то вспомнил именно это — смеющегося Мерлина, Лизу, музыку, римский нос.


	3. Chapter 3

Да… С чего всё началось? С музыки. Гарри умер, а в ушах всё ещё звучало: Бах, Бах, Бах. С таким звуковым сопровождением трудно понять, в рай ты попал или в ад.

Похоже, что никуда не попал. Не взяли. Остался гнить и ссыхаться в дубовом гробу. Над гробом немного погремел оркестр, напрасно насилуя виолончель, потом запахло влажной взрыхлённой землёй, в нос забился аромат лилий. Соло для виолончели, да ещё и Баха — странный выбор для похорон. Уместнее и проще скорбеть под Шопена и Шуберта.

От запахов и звуков заболели виски и сдавило грудь. Ощущение тесноты в груди легко объяснялось нехваткой воздуха в гробу. Откуда боль в черепе, Гарри не знал. Может статься, так сквозь трупы прорастает трава. Гробовые доски хиреют, крышка пухнет от дождей. Одежда на мертвеце ветшает, кожа тает, мышечный слой истончается. Черви, как археологи, трудолюбиво вымывают косточки до девственной белизны. С годами сквозь скелет начинают пробиваться корешки, луковицы, отростки. Стебельки вьются, опутывают глазницы и рёбра. Оглянуться не успеешь — полная грудь лилий. Вот откуда этот кисло-сладкий ядовитый запах в носу.

— Эггзи.

— М.

— Унесите цветы.

— Да хватит…

— Я просил не приносить их сюда. Ведь просил? Просил. Мы никого не хороним.

— Ладно вам, Мерлин... Всё поживее будет.

— Уберите лилии.

— Но...

— Без но. Уберите — и всё.

Шорох. Стеклянный стук вазы о тумбочку.

— Идите в туалет, там есть мусорное ведро.

— Зря психуете.

— Выбросите цветы — и покончим с этим.

Шаги. Мягкое «хлоп». Это закрылась дверь. Сонно зажужжали приборы, вгоняя в тревожную дрёму. В паре метров от постели скрипнул стул. Раздался тихий вздох, за ним второй скрип. Сидящий на стуле человек откинулся на спинку.

Гарри моргнул. Перед глазами поплыла одиночная палата с низким белёным потолком и плотно зашторенными окнами. Не понять, утро или вечер, день или ночь. Иногда шторы полощутся с правого края — значит, тут проветривают. Запах лилий уже почти исчез.

Да, на ад не похоже... На рай тем более. Хочется верить, что в раю не болит голова, не затекают плечи и не ломит поясницу.

— Мерлин, — тихо позвал Гарри.

Человек встал со стула и подошёл к кровати. Сел.

— Очнулся. Хорошо. Лежи и не шевелись.

Гарри сфокусировал взгляд на Мерлине. Правое веко не слушалось. Надо узнать, почему. Мерлин, не дожидаясь вопроса, отчитался:

— Пулю вытащили из скулы. Редкий случай. Кость раздробило, привлекли двух пластических хирургов. Чувствительность вернётся через какое-то время.

— Мозг?

— Не повреждён.

— Прочёл... мою зап... записку?

— Прочёл. Просто чтобы ты знал — там ошибка в третьем предложении.

— А чтобы ты знал... на конверте написано... вскрыть... в случае... моей смерти... А я, кажется, жив.

Мерлин выдержал паузу. Он плохо выглядит, мимоходом отметил Гарри. Лицо серое, глаза запали. Похоже, давно не спал.

— Я подумал, клиническая смерть тоже считается.

Оба некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга.

— С возвращением, Гарри.

— Долго?

— Двадцать девять дней.

— Долго...

— В прошлый раз было дольше, — спокойно возразил Мерлин, поправляя одеяло. Он говорил так, будто в смерти нет ничего необычного.

Умереть — это как снять мерку на новый костюм.

— Сейчас сюда явится Эггзи. Притворись, что ты не в духе, иначе не уйдёт.

— Пусть останется.

Хлоп! Опять двери, опять шаги. Эггзи зашёл в палату, держа в руках картонный стаканчик с кофе. Гарри подумал: сейчас непременно прольёт.

Но он не пролил. Поставил стаканчик на тумбочку, заулыбался.

— Ну наконец-то.

— Здравствуй, Эггзи.

— Я как чувствовал, что вы сегодня очнётесь. Даже цветы принёс.

— Лилии.

— Они самые. Любите?

— Нет, но спасибо.

— А Мерлин велел их выкинуть.

— Раз Мерлин считает нужным…

— Да чёрт с ними, с лилиями. Вы как?

Гарри подумал: солгать или пожаловаться? Не хотелось ни того, ни другого. Он ограничился одним словом:

— Живой, — и тут же переменил тему: — А Валентайн?

— А Валентайн — нет, — ответил Мерлин, встал и сверил показания приборов. Он нажал кнопку на панели. Жужжание прекратилось. — Как кровать?

— Прежняя была лучше.

— Это ненадолго. Скоро выпишут.

Минутку, поразмыслил Гарри. Кто выпишет? Откуда? Почему кровать другая? Только сейчас он сообразил, что палата не похожа на ту, где он проходил реабилитацию в «Кингсмэне».

— Что за место?

— Частная клиника, — ответил Эггзи.

— А что не так со штабом?

— Гарри... Мне очень жаль...

— Жаль?

Эггзи промолчал.

— Что тебе жаль?

Эггзи как воды в рот набрал. В очках он выглядел чужим и взрослым. Только глаза таращил, как мальчик.

— Мерлин?..

— За штаб не беспокойся.

— А за что беспокоиться?

Мерлин отвернулся от приборов.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Так говори.

— Ты только очнулся. Отложим разговор.

— Нет, не отложим. Скажи сейчас.

У Мерлина было странное лицо. Он поморщился, снова сел на край постели, поискал слова. Гарри почувствовал раздражение, неуместное в больничной палате. Здесь положено печалиться, надеяться, мучиться. Гарри ощущал одну досаду.

— Итак?

Впервые за много лет Мерлин посмотрел на Гарри умоляюще. Он будто надеялся, что объяснять ничего не придётся, что Гарри сам без малейших усилий придёт к какому-то важному выводу.

— Ну хоть подскажи.

— Гавейн, — тихо сказал Мерлин.

Эггзи непонимающе поднял брови.

— Гавейн-то тут причём?

— Я не про нынешнего Гавейна.

— А про какого?

— Прошлого.

Мерлин без лишних слов положил на тумбочку вдвое свёрнутую газету. Гарри посмотрел сначала на дату. Прошёл почти месяц.

Потом взгляд споткнулся о заголовок: «Бойня в церкви».

На душе было пусто. Ни раскаяния, ни удивления — ничего. Гарри сложил дважды два и всё понял: и почему кровать другая, и почему клиника частная.

Мерлин прав: самое время вспомнить Гавейна.

А ведь когда-то Гарри надеялся, что не придётся вспоминать.


	4. Chapter 4

Минуло двадцать пять лет, а Гарри всё ещё помнил его, и помнил отлично — чёрный костюм, светлые волосы, пробор справа, запах бриолина, от которого свербит в носу. Высоколобый сноб без чувства юмора, в работе безукоризненный, но в личном общении скучный, Гавейн относился к сорту лицемеров, которые гордятся Фолклендской войной, втайне презирая Маргарет Тэтчер за бакалейно-лавочное происхождение. Своим псом он избрал далматина и выстрелил в него без тени сомнений, когда пришёл час.

Шесть лет Гавейн оттрубил в «Кингсмэне». Говорили, настанет день, когда Гавейн сменит Честера Кинга в должности Артура. Но уже к концу восемьдесят девятого стало ясно: этому не бывать.

Основной заботой Гавейна была ИРА. Ещё в восемьдесят седьмом Гавейн завербовал в ИРА шестерых. На профессиональном сленге их называли кротами. Два года подряд кроты добросовестно рыли землю и сливали планы ИРА Гавейну. Гавейн выполнял функцию агрегатора — ни в чём не участвуя непосредственно, он собирал потоки информации в одно русло, контролировал их и направлял в МИ-6, соблюдая полную анонимность доносчиков. Цепочка годами не давала сбоев: кроты были в полной сохранности, не будучи связанными напрямую с британской разведкой, а разведка получала исчерпывающие сведения — надежно, бесперебойно, конфиденциально. Схема работала вплоть до двадцать второго сентября восемьдесят девятого года. В тот день боевики ИРА взорвали бомбу в музыкальной школе Королевской морской пехоты.

Гарри был на ежегодном собрании акционеров Национального банка. Подошло к концу представление годового отчёта, начался фуршет. Гарри сделал глоток шампанского, беседуя с представителем сталелитейной корпорации. Отчёты об активах его не интересовали. Было подозрение, что сталелитейщики негласно продают сталь оружейникам-арабам. Гарри приехал встретиться и прощупать почву.

Подошёл официант с телефоном.

— Лаура совсем плоха, сэр, — сочувственно сказал женский голос в трубке.

— Уже еду, — отозвался Гарри, повесил трубку, похлопал сталелитейщика по плечу и рассыпался в извинениях: прошу прощения, необходимо срочно уехать к жене.

На плече остался жучок.

Сталелитейщики не возражали. Полчаса назад Гарри сообщил, что несчастная Лаура третий год борется с раком груди. Когда он открыл бумажник, чтобы дать новым знакомым визитку, собеседники заметили фотографию красивой болезненной женщины в сером платке. Также от взглядов не укрылась розовая ленточка на лацкане хорошо скроенного пиджака. После ухода Гарри они ещё пять минут обсуждали, что даже с самыми достойными, обеспеченными и приятными людьми судьба может сыграть злую шутку.

Лауру выдумал Мерлин, когда прорабатывал легенду. Каждому агенту полагалось иметь подставную биографию для прикрытия. Проще всего было Артуру — его прикрытием был сам «Кингсмэн», респектабельное ателье по пошиву костюмов. Гавейну досталась подставная должность в налоговой, Персивалю — компания грузоперевозок. Легенды просчитывались с математической точностью: выбирались сферы деятельности, необходимые для работы, но не вызывающие подозрений. Иногда человек подходил под нужную сферу, иногда сфера подыскивалась под конкретного агента. Для Гарри выбрали нейтральную историю — инвестор, сколотивший состояние на ценных бумагах и биржевых операциях. Мерлин взял на себя роль финансового консультанта (и действительно вник в механизмы инвестирования средств). Вскоре понадобилось приправить профессию чем-нибудь в меру личным — и тогда Мерлин подсунул Гарри несуществующую жену Лауру, рак груди, фотографию, розовую ленточку и кодовую фразу для звонка.

Фраза «Лаура совсем плоха» означала форс-мажор с агентом. Но Гарри не знал, с каким. Он вызвал такси, отъехал за три квартала и убедился, что нет хвоста. Он поймал себя на мысли, что думает о Мерлине, что он, чем чёрт не шутит, боится за Мерлина. Чувство страха отдавало ошеломляющей новизной.

Гарри позвонил в штаб из телефонной будки и ясно проговорил:

— Это Галахад. Что у вас?

Так он узнал о теракте в музыкальной школе морской пехоты.

В самом теракте ничего необычного не было. ИРА частенько баловалась взрывчаткой. Предотвращение точечных терактов в задачи «Кингсмэна» не входило — для этого существовали организации, финансируемые из правительственного бюджета. Форс-мажор крылся в другом — при взрыве полегли все шесть источников Гавейна.

В считаные минуты выяснилось, что за три часа до теракта один из кротов, страдающий затяжной депрессией, написал анонимку в газету, где признался в противоправной деятельности под эгидой МИ-6. По своим каналам ИРА быстро вычислила паршивых овец в стаде и избавилась от них быстро и эффективно, выдав казнь за теракт.

МИ-6 пришла в бешенство и грозилась выдать существование «Кингсмэн», если пресса возложит ответственность за теракт на них. Артур устроил срочное совещание с директором разведки. Гавейн клялся, что не знал, что крот нестабилен — да, в последнюю неделю он не выходил на связь, но это ещё не повод подозревать диверсию.

Самой большой проблемой оказалась не гибель кротов и не скандал с ИРА. Под угрозой оказалось существование «Кингсмэн» как строго засекреченной организации. Агентов сорвали с заданий и отправили подчищать хвосты. Гарри улаживал вопросы с прессой — вышел на связь с инвесторами, нажал на нужные рычаги и влил кое-какие деньги в издательский дом. Публикацию скандальной анонимки отменили. Вместо неё выпустили обзорную статью с сообщением о теракте без каких бы то ни было открытий. Ни МИ-6, ни тем более «Кингсмэн» статья не затрагивала, а лишь в тысячный раз обличала жестокость ИРА, но кого этим удивишь?

Поздней ночью Гарри зашёл в свой кабинет, включил свет, достал из ящика стола ножницы и вырезал первую полосу из вечернего выпуска. Он вынул из шкафа заранее приготовленную раму, пальцем поддел зажимы и положил газетный лист под стекло. Затем повесил на стену рядом с другими рамами. За первый год работы их накопилось пять.

В дверь постучали.

— Входите.

Мерлин зашёл, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он немного постоял на пороге, рассматривая стену с газетами. Гарри опустился в кресло и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Он вымотался за день и всё ещё был на нервах. У Гарри неплохо получалось спасать мир от злодеев, но к тому, чтобы спасать «Кингсмэн» от мира, он не был готов.

Может статься, такая нервная реакция — обычный непрофессионализм. Мерлин, например, не выглядит уставшим.

От этой мысли Гарри разозлился. Всё верно. Мерлину не от чего уставать. Ему не приходится сражаться под шквальным огнём. Не нужно решать вопросы. Не надо рыть яму для своих же коллег. Знай себе отдавай приказы да стучи по клавишам — и пусть другие рвут жилы. Самая удобная позиция в политической игре.

Гарри не выдержал через минуту.

— Мы были на грани.

— Мы и сейчас на грани, — ответил Мерлин. — МИ-6 требует отставки Гавейна.

— Проклятье... Артур согласился?

— Артур уже уволил его. Во избежание утечки информации с этого момента все связи с Гавейном нужно обрубить.

— Вы за этим ко мне явились?

— Да, я пришёл сообщить эту новость.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— А как к новости отнёсся сам Гавейн?

— Это не наша забота.

— Просто ради интереса, Мерлин. Вам не кажется, что выбрасывать агента за борт по первому требованию МИ-6 не совсем… корректно?

— Корректно?

— Назовём это так.

— Корректность тут ни при чём. Это требование правительства.

Гарри сам не заметил, как повысил голос.

— Мы, кажется, не правительственная организация. Если я правильно понял, Гавейн совершил большую ошибку, но утечка информации — не его рук дело. Он чист. Психологические проблемы крота из ИРА — не его вина. Временное отстранение и понижение уровня доступа были бы разумным ходом, но объявлять его персоной нон-грата…

Мерлин внезапно перебил:

— Я с вами согласен.

— В чём именно?

— В том, что утечка информации — не дело рук Гавейна.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. — За чем дело стало?

— Артур принимает решение, а не я.

— Так, может, донесём эту мысль до Артура?

— Плохая идея.

Гарри нетерпеливо надавил:

— В чём проблема? Ищете повод снести с поста хорошего агента? Давайте взглянем правде в глаза. Я стараюсь быть объективным.

— Но получается плохо, не так ли?

— Не понимаю, к чему вы ведёте.

— Я веду к тому, что объективность — это когда всё решают факты, а не эмоции и не абстрактные соображения морали. Гавейн поставил под угрозу «Кингсмэн», и это факт. Знаете постулат о собаке? Проходили тест?

— При чём здесь тест?

— Притом, что наступают моменты, когда сверху приходит приказ убить собаку.

— Убить в буквальном смысле?

— Пока рано об этом говорить.

— Погодите. Я правильно понял?..

— Если Гавейн наделает глупостей, — бесцветно сказал Мерлин, — Артур наверняка прикажет его убрать.

Гарри слышал, как тикают часы. Похоже на стук капель. Тик, тик, тик. Гарри снял очки без диоптрий — он носил их просто так, ради аксессуара, — и сильно зажмурился до красно-зелёных пятен. Тишина действовала на нервы.

— А кому прикажут?

— Персивалю, вероятно.

— Выбирать исполнителя будете вы?

— Да, я.

Снова тишина.

— Топить своих же — безумие.

— Хотим мы того или нет, — скрипнув зубами, ответил Мерлин, — в интересах организации собаку надо убить.

И тут Гарри прорвало.

Он сам не ожидал от себя такого — что встанет во весь рост, выйдет из-за стола, шагнёт к недвижимому Мерлину и повысит голос:

— В интересах организации? А в чём, простите, состоят её интересы?

Этот бессильный крик поразил и Мерлина, и самого Гарри. Ведь Галахад никогда ни на кого кричал.

— Мы защищаем мир, Галахад.

— Мир, в котором справедливость ничего не стоит?

— Оставьте эту демагогию. Я говорил вам про постулат о собаке, а вы извратили его до неузнаваемости.

— О, разумеется, Мерлин! Можно перестрелять всех собак на свете. Удобство состоит в том, что вам самому нажимать на курок не надо — достаточно отдать приказ, и грязную работу выполнит кто-нибудь другой. А у вас останутся чистые руки и достойное оправдание — мы, мол, защищаем мир.

Мерлин покраснел, и покраснел некрасиво — не ровно, а пятнами. Висками, скулами и подбородком.

— Думаете, я кабинетная крыса? По-вашему, отдавать приказы проще, чем стрелять?

— И намного, намного проще. К тому же вы ведь не отдаёте приказ. Вы только передатчик. Получаете распоряжение от Артура и распределяете задачи по агентам. Не тем же ли самым занимался Гавейн?

— Довольно.

Гарри уже было не остановить.

— Как считаете, Мерлин, если я напишу анонимку, вас тоже пристрелят? Ведь вы такой же передатчик между мной и Артуром, каким Гавейн был для агентов ИРА и МИ-6. Получается, если я захочу совершить глупость и поставлю под угрозу организацию, вас пустят под раздачу вместе со мной. Как вам такой расклад? Нравится быть зависимым от чужих желаний?

Мерлин блеснул глазами. Он тоже сделал шаг навстречу Гарри, и теперь его красное лицо было совсем близко. Гарри физически чувствовал волны гнева. Они его не пугали.

— Вы зарываетесь, Галахад.

— Я держу в уме, что собака собаке рознь. И патроны в этот раз не холостые. Не сравнивайте это убийство с учебным тестом.

На какой-то миг показалось: сейчас Мерлин ударит его. Но нет. Мерлин вдохнул, Мерлин выдохнул, а потом заговорил — тихо, вкрадчиво и сквозь зубы.

— Роль Галахада вам подходит. Тот тоже любил везде и всюду выставлять себя святым. Остаётся загадкой, что святому делать в аморальной, несправедливой и неблагодарной системе, где заставляют убивать собак. Нашли бы себе работу по силам. Похоже, лучше всего вам удаётся роль непорочного рыцаря, взывающего к морали. Проще говоря — та, для которой не нужны яйца.

— Пусть так, — стойко сказал Гарри, — зато я пришёл сюда не ради шпионских игрушек.

Мерлин тронулся с места и вышел. Дверь за ним не хлопнула. Только тогда Гарри привалился к столешнице и вытер пот с холодного бледного лба.


	5. Chapter 5

Лоб с годами стал выше и рельефнее, покрылся длинными морщинами. Опираясь на раковину, Гарри стоял у зеркала и смотрел на то, что когда-то было его лицом. Вода шумела, брызжа каплями на рубашку. Гарри не замечал этого. Ему мерещилось, будто кто-то набросил на лицо рыболовную сеть, исполосовав кожу нитями и узелками. Под сетью черты ужесточились: огрубел подбородок, губы стали тоньше, пропала плавность в линиях носа и скул.

Удивительно, но к самому главному изменению — шраму, вспоровшему левую щёку от виска до носогубной складки, — Гарри остался равнодушен. А ведь всю жизнь щепетильно следил за внешностью. Надо хотя бы огорчиться. Расстроиться. Впасть в прострацию.

Ладно, подумал Гарри, оставим это на потом. Может быть, равнодушие — это неверие. Может, я ещё не принял мысль, что с этим шрамом (молчаливым напоминанием о бойне в церкви) мне придётся жить до самой смерти. Я буду видеть его в зеркале каждый день, умываясь, бреясь, поправляя галстук, расчёсывая седеющие волосы. Я буду чувствовать этот шрам кончиками пальцев, дважды в день растирая по щекам лосьон после бритья. Может, тогда я его возненавижу?

Пока что не получалось.

— Эй, Гарри! — крикнули из-за двери. — Всё нормально?

Гарри замешкался и закрутил кран. Дверь рывком распахнулась. Эггзи сунулся внутрь, быстро оббежав взглядом зеркало, раковину, душевую кабину и большую ванну с банками и склянками, стоящими на бортиках.

— Эггзи, сколько раз говорить — стучись.

— Я три раза стучался.

— Да?

— Уже полчаса прошло, как вы в ванную ушли.

— Прошу прощения, немного задумался.

— Чай остыл.

Гарри вышел, миновал коридор и оказался в гостиной, босиком пройдясь по ковру. Он зачем-то взял со стола чашку, покрутил её в руках. Чтобы как-то оправдать жест, унёс чашку в кухонную зону и вылил остатки чая в раковину. Вернулся, сел за стол, взвесил в руках чайник, плеснул чая в чашку, разбавил молоком, взял ложку с блюдца и помешал по часовой стрелке. Положил ложку на блюдце, поднёс чашку к губам, глотнул и вспомнил, что чай остыл.

За всеми этими бессмысленными телодвижениями тревожно наблюдал Эггзи.

— Гарри.

— Да.

— С вами точно всё в порядке?

— Точно.

— Вы сахар забыли положить.

— Я пью чай без сахара.

Эггзи подошёл ближе, сел за стол и невпопад сказал:

— У вас рубашка намокла.

Гарри посмотрел вниз: и правда, намокла.

— Спасибо, я её сменю.

— Если что-нибудь нужно…

— Ничего не нужно.

— Я имею в виду — что угодно. Помочь с делами. Отправить кого-нибудь за сахаром. Ну, вы поняли. Любая чушь.

Гарри поднял взгляд и посмотрел в лицо Эггзи.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— А?

— Я спрашиваю, почему ты не на задании.

— Самолёт в девять, — добросовестно отчитался Эггзи, — вылетаем с Рокси в Иорданию.

— С Рокси?

— С Ланселотом.

— Подготовился?

— А там вроде никаких перестрелок. Арабы воду мутят.

— Надолго?

— Не знаю, Мерлин не сказал.

Он говорил так, будто Гарри всё ещё был его наставником, а если не наставником, то хотя бы старшим коллегой. Гарри захотел уподобиться Мерлину и напомнить о правилах. Дела «Кингсмэна» следует обсуждать только с агентами «Кингсмэна». Но не с Гарри. Уже нет.

— …я как раз спросить хотел: как она вообще, эта Иордания?

Гарри отпил из чашки.

— Смотрел фильм «Индиана Джонс»?

— Конечно.

— Есть такой древний город — Петра. Там снимали одну из частей.

— Какую именно, третью?

— Не осведомлён.

— Готов спорить, что третью. Вторая — такая лажа, что не стоит и говорить.

— Эггзи, зачем ты пришёл?

Эггзи пытливо заглянул Гарри в глаза.

— Вас только что выписали.

— И?

— Кто-то должен побыть с вами.

— Меня отправили в отставку, а не сдали в дом престарелых.

— Что вы передёргиваете!

— Я не передёргиваю. Я даю понять, что помощь мне не нужна.

По полу простучали когти. Мопс подошёл к ноге Эггзи и сел на ковёр. Эггзи почесал его за ухом. Пёс от удовольствия зажмурился и вывалил язык.

— Гарри, можно отдать вам Джей Би?

— Исключено.

— Мне некому его оставить на время поездки.

— А кому ты его оставлял, пока я лежал в больнице?

— Маме. Она забывает его выгуливать. Но вы-то точно не забудете. Вы ничего не забываете.

Этого ещё не хватало.

— Слушайте. С Джей Би легко поладить. Он славный парень. И вы ему нравитесь.

— Ты всё равно меня уболтаешь, не так ли?

— Да, уболтаю.

— Хорошо, но только в этот раз. Найди передержку.

— Найду.

Гарри встал, отнёс чашку и чайник на кухню, поставил в мойку. Рассеянно вспомнил, что ничего не предложил гостю.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Мартини с водкой, — обнаглел Эггзи, — смешать, но не взбалтывать.

— Во-первых, в оригинале было «взболтать, но не смешивать», а, во-вторых, ни мартини, ни водки нет.

— Да это шутка, забудьте.

— В «Кингсмэне» ты тоже пускаешь в ход сомнительный юмор?

— Только если с Мерлином или Рокси. Мерлин вот такой мужик. Добрый, хоть и прикидывается скалой.

Гарри прикинул: всё так и есть. Парадоксально, но Мерлин добрее Гарри. И уж точно заботливее. К несчастью, к такому выводу трудно прийти — абы кого в богатый внутренний мир Мерлин не пустит и лишний раз руки не подаст.

Выходит, Эггзи ему понравился. Хороший знак.

Гарри открыл холодильник. Еды было полно. Кто-то закупился продуктами на неделю вперёд. Он знал, что Гарри готовит свинину с тимьяном, ест мидии, но недолюбливает осьминогов, пьёт молоко без лактозы и предпочитает ржаной хлеб пшеничному. Гарри сверил срок годности по пачке с яйцами. Расфасованы вчера.

— Эггзи, ты приходил сюда, пока я был в больнице?

— У меня же ключей нет.

Ах да, ключи. Эггзи ещё не привык обходиться без них.

Значит, продукты купил Мерлин.

— Так что выпьешь? «Гиннес»? Бутылочный, к сожалению.

— Нет, пить не буду.

— Сделать ещё чаю? Тосты?

— Вы сядьте. Сядьте, Гарри.

Гарри привалился бедром к кухонной стойке. Эггзи смотрел на него свирепо, как бык.

— Делаете вид, что ничего не произошло?

— Я же сказал, что всё в порядке.

— Да ни хрена не в порядке! Этот урод залез к вам в мозги и заставил порешить хренову гору народу! Он, блядь, выстрелил вам в лицо! Я думал, вы умерли! Никто не верил, что вы вообще очнётесь! Эти уроды, которых вы коллегами называли, даже не дали Мерлину привезти вас на лечение в «Кингсмэн». Из-за этого вы торчите в ванной по полчаса и смотрите на ваш грёбаный шрам! Нормально? В порядке всё?

Гарри успел забыть об импульсивности Эггзи. Сам себя пожурил: надо было аккуратнее отвечать на неудобные вопросы. В редкие минуты растерянности Гарри терял дипломатическую хватку. Сейчас это было некстати.

— Ё-моё, да как они могли так поступить с вами после всей этой херни? Вас никто не прикрывал, просто бросили туда одного и пальцем не шевельнули, чтоб остановить Валентайна, а я сидел и смотрел! Я, блин, смотрел, как он пушку достал и шмальнул! Я его нашёл и убил, а этот грёбаный Артур даже жопу со стула не поднял. Он вас на смерть отправил, а потом сидел и хлестал коньяк как ни в чём не бывало. Теперь вместо него выбрали Персиваля, и чё? Чё он сделал после всего этого дерьма? Он, может, поблагодарил вас как-нибудь? Извинился за ошибки в организации? Неа, Гарри, он вышиб вас из «Кингсмэна», чтоб вы не портили репутацию конторе. Я не знаю, как это называется на вашем языке, а на моём это значит, что вы ни хрена не в порядке. Ничего, что я манеры не включил?

Гарри печально улыбнулся. Эггзи ждал ответа, нетерпеливо постукивая по столешнице ребром ладони.

— Из тебя выйдет прекрасный Галахад. В молодости я говорил то же самое. Хотя и несколько иными словами.

— А я не хочу, чтоб из меня вышел прекрасный Галахад. Я хочу, чтоб прекрасным Галахадом оставались вы.

— Это невозможно, ты же знаешь.

— Невозможно трахаться на потолке, а ваше возвращение ещё как возможно!

— Какая грубость, — среагировал Гарри. — Ради общего развития изучи как следует арсенал вооружения «Кингсмэн». Некоторые приспособления наведут на мысль, что заниматься любовью на потолке — далеко не предел возможностей.

— Нашли время шутить.

— Что же мне теперь, ложиться на пол и умирать?

Эггзи бессильно закрыл лицо руками. Контроль над эмоциями пока давался ему с трудом.

— Эггзи, давай ты остынешь, и мы поговорим, как разумные люди.

— Где вы углядели разумных людей?

— Ты это брось. С такими мыслями в «Кингсмэне» работать не стоит.

— А я и не хочу работать в «Кингсмэне». После всего того, что они с вами творят.

Из холодильника Гарри достал бутылку «Гиннес», налил в высокий бокал и поставил на стол.

— Пей.

— Не буду, сказал же.

— Пей молча. Говорить буду я.

Эггзи покорно взял бокал и глотнул. Он научился пить так, чтобы над верхней губой не оставались усы из пены.

— Вижу, ты уже третий раз собираешься пустить все усилия псу под хвост.

— И пущу, если Персиваль… то есть Артур… не прозреет.

— Уверяю, не прозреет. Прозреть должен ты. Чем, по-твоему, занимается «Кингсмэн»? Шьёт хорошие костюмы? Поддерживает командный дух? Спасает тебя? Меня? Нет, Эггзи, «Кингсмэн» спасает миллионы, миллиарды людей. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Когда я не смог выстрелить в Джей Би, вы сказали, что «Кингсмэн» ни от кого не избавляется просто так.

— И это правда.

— Непохоже на правду.

— Послушай, сынок…

Эггзи сверлил столешницу мигающим взглядом. Гарри упустил момент, когда в голос прорвалось столько отеческого внимания. Не стоило его проявлять — всё-таки Гарри не отец Эггзи, даже если временами кажется, что отец.

— Меня сняли не просто так.

— Это Валентайн виноват!

— Неважно.

— Ни хера себе неважно! Вся планета сошла с ума, вы не один такой!

— С такой подготовкой, — резко обрубил Гарри, — в церкви я был один. И не спорь.

Эггзи поморщился.

— Давай представим, что прямо сейчас со мной свяжется Персиваль… то есть Артур… и вернёт прежнюю должность. Договорённости с правительством, МИ-6, ЦРУ, Моссадом и другими структурами немедленно рухнут. В СМИ проникла запись с камеры в той церкви.

— Да, я в курсе, что какая-то тётка записывала видос с проповедью, ну и что?

— А то, что даже прессе очевидно, что один из присутствующих в церкви владеет боевыми техниками чуть лучше, чем остальные.

Тут Гарри приврал. «Чуть лучше» — преуменьшение. Когда Мерлин объяснял суть дела, формулировка была иная: любой болван при первом взгляде поймёт, что камера засняла не просто хорошего бойца, а человека, прошедшего спецподготовку особого назначения.

Эггзи слегка успокоился и осторожно спросил:

— Мерлин дал вам посмотреть эту запись?

— Нет.

Дальше развивать тему они не стали.

— Подумайте, Эггзи. Информация просочилась в газеты, а спецслужбы разных стран не дремлют. Нашим союзникам пришлось хорошо поработать, чтобы скрыть сам факт нашего существования. Они оказывают «Кингсмэну» услуги, и у них есть свои условия. С этими условиями можно и не считаться, но тогда мы не сможем сохранять инкогнито. «Кингсмэн» перестанет быть «Кингсмэном». Вступят в силу договорённости совсем иного порядка. Политика, международное право, безопасность, в конце концов. Мы будем вынуждены работать по тем же правилам, что и другие спецслужбы, станем лёгкой мишенью и быстро канем в лету. А между тем, наш масштаб и функции отнюдь не тождественны МИ-6. Нас очень мало. Мы эффективны только благодаря своей незаметности. Когда найдётся очередной Валентайн, желающий истребить человечество, мы больше не сможем пустить в ход все свои ресурсы. Понимаете, к чему приведёт цепочка?

— Вы по-прежнему говорите «мы».

Гарри осёкся.

— Это всё, что ты вынес из моих слов? Местоимение?

Эггзи неопределённо покачал головой.

— Суть в том, сынок, что я бы не хотел стать причиной конца света. Тут не о чем спорить и не из-за чего бросать работу.

— Хотите, чтобы я всё забыл?

— Да, — согласился Гарри, — хочу.

Джей Би неуклюже подбежал к ногам и ткнулся влажным носом Гарри в щиколотку. Надо дождаться ночи и откупорить бурбон.


	6. Chapter 6

В те пять лет — между восемьдесят восьмым и девяносто третьим — Гарри перепробовал все возможные бурбоны. Пить тогда можно было без меры: голова поутру не болела, координация не подводила, сердце бодро перекачивало молодую горячую кровь при любых неурядицах. Лёгкое опьянение наступало уже после третьего бокала — необременительное и праздничное, как любовница на одну ночь. Под стать ему было и настроение. Гарри часто улыбался, смешно шутил, чувствовал себя королем мира и выглядел соответствующе.

Но только не в октябре. Через неделю после выходки ИРА Артур вызвал Гарри к себе и поручил накопать информацию об объекте.

— Кто? — спросил Гарри. Артур придвинул к нему тонкий конверт.

— Всё здесь.

— Что ищем?

— Есть основания думать, что он собирается слить информацию американцам.

— Какого рода информацию?

— Особо секретную.

Гарри вскрыл конверт, вытащил единственную фотографию и уставился в знакомое холёно-брезгливое лицо блондина в чёрном костюме с иголочки.

— Как вы понимаете, дело щекотливое.

— Вижу.

— Буду откровенен, Галахад. Я знаю, что вы не в восторге. Но мне некому поручить Гавейна, кроме вас.

— Откуда подозрения?

— Люди из МИ-6 по своим каналам узнали, что ЦРУ планирует пересечься с британской разведкой. Проверили своих агентов — крыс не нашлось. Значит, крыса в наших рядах.

— Почему вы думаете, что это Гавейн?

— У вас есть другие кандидатуры на примете?

Вопрос остался без ответа. Крысы, кроты… Эта фауна когда-нибудь доконает.

— Скажите, Артур, а вы сами, без вмешательства МИ-6, верите, что Гавейн предал «Кингсмэн»?

— Сами скажите, верить мне в это или нет.

Гарри выдержал паузу.

— А каковы предположения?

— Была мысль, что взрыв в Королевской школе морской пехоты — дело рук не ИРА, а Гавейна. Его кроты могли знать о Гавейне нечто такое, чего не знаем мы.

— Например?

— Что, если Гавейн передавал информацию от кротов не только МИ-6?

Гарри поднял брови.

— А кому ещё — ЦРУ? У ЦРУ полно своих источников. Им незачем связываться с Гавейном.

— Источников полно, но не в ИРА.

— Послушайте, в этом ведь нет резона. Гавейн лучше всех должен был понимать, что после казни кротов его голова первая слетит с плеч. В чём смысл ему от них избавляться? Это невыгодно. И Гавейну, и ЦРУ, и даже МИ-6 проще договориться с существующими кротами, чем убирать одних и внедрять других.

Артур неприятно хмыкнул.

— Вы хорошо соображаете, Галахад, но мыслите очень узко.

— Так просветите меня.

— То, что я озвучил, — просто версия. Найдите ей подтверждение или опровержение, тогда обсудим детальнее.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. — Вина Гавейна в убийстве кротов под вопросом. А его работа на ЦРУ?

— Не вызывает сомнений.

— По-вашему, он все эти годы...

— Не знаю, годы или не годы, но нужно доказательство. Гарантирую, он выйдет на связь с американцами. Ваша задача увидеть это своими глазами и доложить мне.

Гарри надавил:

— Зачем ему связываться с ЦРУ, если к убийству кротов он не причастен?

— Хочет сдать им всё, что знает о «Кингсмэне».

— Ради чего? Деньги у него есть, а место под солнцем в штате ЦРУ не грозит — с такой-то подмоченной репутацией.

Артур холодно отозвался:

— Не в моих правилах вникать в мотивы предателей.

По тону было понятно: разговор окончен. Гарри всё ещё смотрел на фотографию Гавейна.

— Какие-то возражения? — сухо спросил Артур.

— Нет.

— Доложите, когда что-нибудь выясните.

К заданию Гарри подошёл бесстрастно, будто речь шла не о коллеге, а о рядовом объекте. Он прошёлся по всем пунктам — передвижения, переписка, прослушка. Гавейн знал, что под него роют, но делал вид, что не знает: демонстративно не стал избавляться от жучков, спокойно говорил по телефону на отвлечённые темы, ходил на работу в налоговую и торчал там с девяти до шести (легенда Мерлина пригодилась в трудоустройстве).

После работы — встречи с любовницами. Их у Гавейна было две — одна постарше, другая помоложе, обе британки. Та, что постарше, была замужем за членом парламента и изнывала от скуки. Судя по всему, Гавейн обхаживал её ради инсайдерской информации. Та, что помоложе, играла на вторых ролях в андерграундном лондонском театре и снималась в рекламных компаниях Вивьен Вествуд.

Незамысловатый джентльменский набор.

Гарри изучил все бытовые контакты Гавейна, его приятелей, родственников, коллег по налоговой, соседей, домработницу и даже личного врача. Никто из этих людей не подозревал, что шесть лет своей жизни Гавейн посвятил работе в сверхсекретной неправительственной организации. В методах сокрытия информации Гавейн напоминал Галахада. Гарри узнавал свою собственную манеру прятать шпионские секреты под маской богемного легкомыслия.

Со стороны такая манера выглядела по-позерски, и Гарри решил, что впредь будет вести себя более солидно.

Неделя слежки прошла без открытий. За это время Гавейн пять раз был в налоговой, дважды посетил обеих любовниц и сходил к врачу (воспаление нёбных миндалин). По ночам он спал плохо и сидел в гостиной, не включая свет. Кресло было отодвинуто далеко от окна, что наводило на мысли: уж не боится ли Гавейн снайпера? А если боится, то кто, по его мнению, должен выстрелить — свои или чужие?

На восьмой день Гавейн проснулся, побрился, привёл себя в порядок, вышел из дома и неожиданно отправился в рыбную лавку. Вышел оттуда с пакетом (филе лосося) и неспешно побрёл в парк.

Был полдень. Вторник. Гарри хорошо запомнил никому не интересную ерунду. Запомнил, что по гравийной дорожке шла пожилая женщина в приплюснутой ветхой шляпке, привычно обмеряя пространство белой тростью для слепых. Голубей почему-то не было, зато полным-полно воробьёв. Кто-то оставил горсть хлебных крошек на газоне. Воробьи истерически верещали, хаотично мельтеша в низкой траве. Чисто выбритый, с масляно блестящими от бриолина волосами, Гавейн всё равно выглядел плохо. Что-то в его облике не вязалось с привычным образом: странная судорожность в заторможенно-усталых движениях, будто он очень давно не спал. Гавейн сел на лавку, запахнулся в пальто и полчаса сидел почти без движения. Гарри следил за ним из кэба. Мимо проехал молодой парень на роликах — лет девятнадцать, не больше. Гарри по профессиональной привычке подметил, что ролики дорогие. Парень читал на лету журнал, не замедляя хода и не снимая наушников. В наушниках гремел Майкл Джексон — нашумевший сингл «Smooth Criminal», набравший популярность после прошлогоднего фильма «Лунная походка».

Проезжая мимо лавки в трёх метрах от Гавейна, парень свернул журнал в трубочку и беспечно швырнул в урну. Ролики загрохотали по гравию. Парень притормозил и съехал на каменный тротуар. Из приоткрытого окна кэба Гарри запоздало услышал чавкающее: «Чёрт побери!» с техасским акцентом.

Он обернулся в кэбе, провожая взглядом парнишку. Ничего особенного: лохматые кудри, кепка, майка. Одежда потасканная, и только ролики новенькие, будто их только что купили. Теперь Гарри видел только удаляющуюся спину с цветастым рюкзаком через плечо. На ткани рюкзака выделялась одна белая полоска — след от наклейки, оторванной не до конца.

Ну конечно, подумал Гарри. Бирка в аэропорту.

Ай-яй-яй, какой неопытный малый. Всему надо учить.

Водитель, зевнув, спросил:

— Ваша жена скоро подойдёт?

— Подождём ещё пять минут. Лаура всегда опаздывает.

Хватило и двух минут — выдержка Гавейна была ни к чёрту. Он встал с лавки, слегка покряхтывая, и неспешным шагом пошёл к урне.

Острая, детская и безмерно наивная мысль ни с того ни с сего ввинтилась в висок.

Не надо, Гавейн. Не подходи. Не лезь. Зачем тебе это? Отомстить «Кингсмэну»? Уймись, идиот, стой на месте и не дёргайся. Себя не жалеешь — пожалей хотя бы меня. Я не хочу докладывать Артуру, что он был прав.

Гавейн прошёл мимо урны, на ходу запустил в неё руку, вытащил журнал и сунул в карман пальто.

Несколько минут Гарри сидел, не двигаясь. Водитель поторопил:

— Сэр?

— Да, — отмер Гарри. — Видимо, она не придёт. Едем дальше.


	7. Chapter 7

— Е-е-е-е-едем дальше! «Раз-два — и готово» — сеть шиномонтажек в каждом районе города!

Глупый джингл в супермаркете бил по мозгам. Благообразная женщина преклонных лет выгребала из кошелька пенсы. Гарри стоял в очереди за ней, глядя в выпуклое зеркало у торгового ряда. В зеркале отражался мальчик в кедах у стойки с мармеладом на развес. Гарри заметил, как он запустил руку в контейнер с засахарённой вишней и украдкой съел три ягоды. Огляделся, не нашёл в окрестностях ни одного охранника и набил полный карман.

Гарри отвернулся и поставил бутылку с молоком на кассовую ленту. Пикнул штрих-код.

— С вас восемьдесят три пенса.

Гарри вытащил фунт.

— Без сдачи.

Кассирша недоумённо посмотрела на него, вымолвила: «Спасибо» и добросовестно отбила чек. Он машинально отметил лопнувшие сосудики на правой щеке (неудачный поход к косметологу), короткие ногти с обкусанной кутикулой (невроз) и след от кольца на безымянном пальце (недавний развод).

Выйдя на улицу, Гарри подошёл к столбу с привязанным Джей Би. Рядом с ним на корточках сидела коротко стриженная девочка лет двенадцати и чесала Джей Би за ухом. Мопс молчаливо млел.

— Это ваша собака, сэр?

— Моя.

— Чудесный пёс.

— Не балуйте его, он и так балованный.

— Ерунда.

Она выпрямилась — торчащие тёмные волосы, джинсовые шорты, тёмно-синие колготки с дырками на коленях. Запоздало она заметила серый костюм Гарри, снежно-белую рубашку без галстука и очки. Оценила бумажный пакет с бутылкой органического молока. Даже шрам через пол-лица её не испугал, а заинтересовал (должна же в человеке быть хоть какая-нибудь изюминка).

В первый миг внимание огорошило, но потом Гарри сообразил: ей никак не меньше двадцати. Самое время западать на типаж мужчины-отца.

Стало смешно.

— Пойдём, Джей Би, нам пора домой.

Пока Гарри отвязывал пса, Джей Би, не смущаясь, поднял ногу на столб, свирепо закопал правонарушение и засеменил, куда велено. Девушка стояла на месте и провожала Гарри взглядом. Затем, опомнившись, двинулась восвояси. Он почувствовал, что перестал быть центром её внимания, и это принесло облегчение.

Шёл и думал: почему я не женился? Почему не завёл детей? Это следовало сделать ещё в молодости. Решился бы на детей — и шла бы сейчас рядом такая же девушка в шортах. Только своя собственная, плоть от плоти.

Это всё из-за «Кингсмэна».

А, впрочем, кого обманывать — не из-за него.


	8. Chapter 8

Артур выслушал донесение спокойно. В нужных местах рассказа покивал. Покрутил в руках ручку. Иссякнув, Гарри ждал, что он скажет.

Артур сказал:

— Благодарю, Галахад. Вы можете идти.

Гарри встал и вышел из кабинета. Он посмотрел на часы. Стрелки показывали три. Решать вопрос нужно было быстро. Донесение даст добро на цепную реакцию. С минуты на минуту Мерлин получит распоряжение найти исполнителя.

Гарри вызвал кэб. Дома он был в половину четвёртого. В четыре звонка не было, как не было его и в полпятого, и в пять. В шесть часов Гарри закончил читать досье на нечистого на руку политика и не нашёл в нём никаких международных хвостов. Прищучиванием недобросовестных лоббистов «Кингсмэн» не занимался. Досье Гарри читал в перчатках, не оставил отпечатков пальцев и не сделал ни одной пометки. Даже мистера Пиклза близко не подпустил — не хотелось, чтобы среди бумаг затерялась собачья шерсть. Мистер Пиклз поворчал немного, устроился на углу дивана и уснул.

Гарри запаковал досье в плотный конверт, скрепил печатью и вызвал курьера. Курьер — проверенный малый — приехал в семь. Гарри отдал ему конверт с оригиналом досье и велел передать человеку из надзорных органов. Лично в руки, без посредников и проверок. Что именно лежит в конверте, знать курьеру не полагалось. После его ухода Гарри разжёг камин и бросил в огонь две копии отчёта.

К восьми часам уже было ясно: ликвидировать Гавейна отправили кого-то другого. Персиваль, подумал Гарри. В душе шевельнулось что-то постыдное. Наверное, это трусость. Он долго смотрел на спящего мистера Пиклза, размышляя о том, что не хотел бы стрелять в собаку ещё раз. Даже если собака, как в случае с Гавейном, заслужила.

Иногда Гарри задумывался, почему работает в силовой структуре. Стрелял он часто и относился к этому спокойно. Руки не дрожали, сомнений не было, жалости к жертве не проскальзывало. Даже убийства, к которым по долгу службы приходилось прибегать, редко когда отзывались в душе тревогой.

Другой вопрос, что и удовольствия не было. Отправив на тот свет очередного преступника, Гарри не испытывал внутреннего ликования. Чувство выполненного долга — и только.

Это хороший знак. Пока не трепещешь от вида крови, всё в порядке.

В девять Гарри перемешал угли в камине, достал из бара бурбон и плеснул на дно бокала. Медленно выпил, задержав виски во рту. Мистер Пиклз проснулся, спрыгнул с дивана и рванулся к входной двери, виляя хвостом. Спустя мгновение звякнула трель дверного звонка.

Гарри поставил бокал на стол и выглянул из зашторенного кухонного окна. С этого ракурса можно было разглядеть тёмную фигуру перед входом. Гость стоял, склонив голову вниз. Карман пальто топорщился. Тренированный взгляд подметил очертания пистолета (судя по длине дула — с глушителем). Гарри бесшумно вышел в коридор и нашарил в нише под лестницей кольт. Тяжёлая рукоять приятно холодила ладонь. К двери Гарри подошёл справа — была свежа в памяти история, когда киллер ликвидировал агента Моссада, выстрелив в дверной глазок.

Мистер Пиклз скрёбся в проём, поскуливая. Гарри отвёл кольт за спину, щёлкнул замком и приоткрыл дверь.

На пороге стоял Мерлин.

Мистер Пиклз пришёл в экстаз.

— Я принёс виски, — сказал Мерлин и помахал в воздухе бутылкой «Баллантайнса». В ней не хватало по меньшей мере трети.

Гарри так удивился, что помедлил с приглашением. Он не думал, что после той безобразной ссоры Мерлин вздумает явиться к нему в дом, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Могу я войти?

— Входите.

Мерлин зашёл, не раздеваясь, дошагал до дивана и сел. Он был весь в чёрном: чёрное пальто, брюки, ботинки. Даже рубашка под пальто — и та чёрная, местами отливающая глянцем.

— Пальто, — подсказал Гарри. Мерлин стряхнул его с плеч. Из кармана и впрямь высунулось дуло с глушителем. Пока Гарри вешал пальто в гардероб и убирал кольт в нишу под лестницей, бутылка слабо бряцнула донышком о журнальный столик.

— Это, конечно, не двухсотлетний коньяк, но выпить стоит…

Гарри закрыл дверцу гардероба, подошёл к дивану и в свете настольной лампы и каминного огня разглядел, что чёрная рубашка не отливает глянцем. Это брызги крови.

Вдруг до него дошло.

— Не ранены?

Мерлин повёл плечом. На плече рубашка была вспорота острым лезвием.

— Царапина.

Второй вопрос был сложнее.

— А он что?

— А он всё.

Можно было спросить ещё что-нибудь, но Гарри не спросил.

— Промойте царапину. В ящике рядом с мойкой есть антисептик и бинт.

— Хватит и пластыря.

— Пластырь там же.

— Первый ящик или второй?

— Первый… Сейчас сам достану.

— Сидите, Галахад.

Мерлин встал, вошёл в кухонную зону, выдвинул верхний ящик в шкафчике у мойки, достал антисептик, вату и пластырь. Он не стал снимать рубашку целиком, только расстегнул верхние пуговицы и обнажил правое плечо. Кровь не шла. Гарри посмотрел на царапину и решил: это нож для рыбы.

И тут же вспомнил: ах да, этим утром Гавейн купил филе лосося.

Стало быть, до трапезы дело не дошло.

— Так что…

Слова давались Гарри с трудом.

— Гавейн всё-таки работал на ЦРУ?

— Он собирался.

— Но прежде не…

— Нет.

Выходит, Гавейна казнили за преступление, которое ещё не совершено.

— Это ваш первый? — спросил Гарри.

Другой человек не понял бы вопроса, а Мерлин понял сразу.

— Зачем спрашиваете?

— Если спрашиваю, значит, есть причина.

— Вы ведь и сами знаете, что первый.

Да, подумал Гарри. Знаю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты заговорил. Когда молчишь, со всех сторон наваливается страшная пустота. Как будто это не мы их убиваем, а они — нас.

(Хотя кто — они? Кто — мы?)

Говори, говори, не молчи.

— Виски нальёте?

— А?

— Я говорю, виски нальёте, Галахад?

Гарри одним глотком опустошил свой бокал с бурбоном и налил в него «Баллантайс». Мерлин подошёл, бесцеремонно отобрал бокал и выпил.

— Ещё.

Гарри налил ещё. Мерлин выпил снова. Гарри взглядом попросил: отдайте бокал. Налил себе, поднёс стекло к краю губ и глотнул. Кадык дёрнулся.

Гарри точно помнил, что раньше «Баллантайнс» мог похвастаться дымным, пряным, душистым, медово-сладковатым вкусом. Но этим вечером вкуса почему-то не было — ни пряности, ни мёда, ни дыма.

Ничего.

— Чёрт побери, вы… вы же могли перепоручить, отдать задание кому-нибудь другому, да хоть Персивалю, хоть мне, кому угодно!

— Не мог.

— Да почему?

— Не мог, и всё.

— Это не ваша работа! Вы не должны были…

Мерлин сверлил его тяжёлым остановившимся взглядом. Издалека глаза казались карими. Вблизи были болотно-зелёными.

— Мерлин, мне так жаль.

— Уймись.

Мерлин подался вперёд, изогнулся, как кот, и поцеловал Гарри в губы.

Гарри машинально схватился за его рубашку — равновесие подвело. Ткань под пальцами была шершавая от засохшей крови.

В этом нелепом положении они замерли, оба ошеломлённые.

— Мне перестать? — тихо спросил Мерлин.

Прохладная, чуть колющаяся щека ужалила шею.

Был шанс приложить Мерлина лицом в стену, выкрутить руки, разозлиться и тем самым спасти себя от многолетней бессмыслицы. Этот благословенный шанс Гарри Харт упустил.

— Не надо.

Мерлин толкнул его к стене — Гарри подчинился. Мерлин поцеловал ещё раз — Гарри ответил. Гарри думал, он ниже и как-то… легче.

А он был дикий. И пахло от него кровью и порохом.

Кабинетные крысы пахнут не так.

Рубашка в пятнах засохшей крови действовала на нервы. Пришлось снимать, расстёгивая по одной пуговице. Гарри справился с этим быстро. Провёл ладонью по крепкому животу, не особенно понимая, что делает, и — главное — что будет потом.

Потом Гарри решил, что начинать надо с малого, что думать об общей картине необязательно, что в порядке исключения можно планировать свои действия лишь на ближайшие две секунды, а дальше гори всё огнём.

Они съехали на пол. Бокал мешался. Гарри отшвырнул его в угол, и остатки виски впитались в ковёр. Чёрная рубашка полетела туда же, за ней — белая. Как перья на птичьем дворе.

В перерыве между укусами, яростным шорохом брюк и катанием по ковру Гарри спросил:

— Это же не значит, что мы... постоянно?..

Мерлин прибил Гарри к полу и согласился:

— Не значит.

Забренчала пряжка ремня. Пальцы Мерлина ловко расстегнули ширинку Гарри. Холодные губы скользнули по животу (должна же быть хоть какая-то прелюдия). Задели бедро. Прикосновение ощущалось так, будто брюки были частью тела. Мерлин спустил их ниже, оттянул резинку боксеров. Холод сменился жаром. Гарри ухватился за тёмные волосы Мерлина и чуть оттянул назад. Ему хотелось посмотреть. За колючей щекой проступила головка члена.

Ещё минута... две, три, четыре, пять... Это продолжалось вечность. Ничего общего с тем, что творили привычные Гарри женщины — опытные, искушённые, но слабо представляющие ощущение от прикосновения к головке. Гарри убедил себя, что ему не важно, чей это рот. Чья это шелковистая кожа на внутренней стороне щеки. Не важен пол, имя, должность. Только движения языка — и всё.

Мерлин втянул воздух, плотно сомкнул губы вокруг члена и медленно прошёлся вверх-вниз. Гарри понял: это не интуитивно. Мерлин делает так, потому что ему самому так нравится.

Чёрт.

Мысль вышибла остатки самообладания. Живот резко напрягся. Спину прошило дрожью. Пальцы беспомощно вцепились в чужие волосы. Гарри зажмурился, прикусил губу и бесшумно кончил.

Хвать ослабла. Мерлин отстранился, сел, привалился к стенке, тяжело дыша, и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. На Гарри он не смотрел. Сунул руку в карман брюк (они всё ещё были на нём), достал пачку «Данхилла», сковырнул целлофан и пододвинулся к камину. От уголька поджёг кончик сигареты, раскурил и выдул длинную струю дыма. Гарри глядел на его губы в дыму. Мерлин втянул щёки, затягиваясь. Невинная мимика напомнила другую картину.

Гарри расчесал пальцами взъерошенные волосы, встал и пошёл в ванную. У раковины он умылся, пригладил вихры, снял расстёгнутые брюки и накинул длинный халат. В зеркале отражался расслабленный щегол лет двадцати пяти с очень глупым, вальяжным от оргазма лицом.

Когда Гарри вернулся в комнату, Мерлин всё ещё сидел у камина. Видно было, что напрягся: ждал реакции, слова, жеста, отзыва — словом, приговора. Он поднял голову, скользнул взглядом по халату, двигался взглядом выше, выше...

— Ещё виски? — спросил Гарри.


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри устал придумывать себе занятие.

Сложнее всего решить, куда деть себя сегодня. Ещё не проснулся, а в голове уже тикает счётчик. Четвёртый день без «Кингсмэна» (тридцать четвёртый со дня выстрела). Пятый (тридцать пятый). Шестой (тридцать шестой). Седьмой (тридцать седьмой).

На седьмой день даже бог отдыхал. А Гарри зачем-то продолжал вставать, умываться, бриться, надевать рубашку, галстук и пиджак, варить кофе, гулять с собакой, наматывать километры на беговой дорожке в подвале, отжиматься, тягать железо, подтягиваться на перекладине, читать сводки газет. Как будто это было зачем-то нужно. Как будто в знании нюансов международной обстановки до сих пор заключался смысл. Как будто поддержание физической формы что-то значило. Как будто сама эта форма могла пригодиться.

Зачем? Гражданские лица после сорока пяти не развивают мускулатуру.

С каждым днём просыпаться было всё тяжелее, но Гарри просыпался — из чистого упрямства. Он всё ещё не мог смириться с тем, что стал гражданским. В этом было что-то оскорбительное. Гуляя с Джей Би в парке, Гарри то и дело спотыкался взглядом о прохожих — заурядных молодых людей, праздно шатающихся без дела. Ещё были клерки, выпорхнувшие из офиса на обед, бизнесмены, безостановочно разговаривающие по телефону, пакистанцы, торгующие скарбом, матери с колясками, старухи, старики, дети. Люди — все как один со своими мнениями, переживаниями, проблемами. Чем-то увлечённые, не занятые заговорами и интригами, не злодеи, но и не святые. В большинстве мировых катаклизмов — безвинные жертвы.

Гарри не мог поверить, что он — один из них.

Было странно в таком возрасте обнаружить в себе что-то новенькое. Это «что-то» не радовало. Неприятная оторванность от людских потоков. Гарри любил людей, интересовался ими, увлекался. Но на бытовом уровне мало что в них понимал. Зная всю подноготную политики и общественной жизни, он не имел представления, о чём говорят на улицах. Времени теперь было полно, и Гарри честно попытался вникнуть в то, как живут нормальные люди, не отягощённые шпионским прошлым, настоящим и будущим.

Ничего не понял. Не стыковалось в уме. Раз за разом мусолил одни и те же бестрепетные мысли. Гарри считал себя очень близким к народу, и тешиться такой мыслью было приятно. Приятно быть своим, а не чужим.

Оказалось, всё чушь.

Он перестал быть кингсмэном, но и в гражданского не превратился. Завис где-то между, в бесхребетном безвременье. Тут было не хорошо и не плохо.

Было никак.


	10. Chapter 10

Никак — идиотское состояние: ноль без минуса и плюса, небытие без долгов и излишеств. Точно так же — никак — Гарри чувствовал себя в первый месяц после инцидента с Гавейном.

Ради Гавейна коньяк не разливали. Это было бы глупо. Артур лишь объявил о наборе и велел предложить своих кандидатов на должность. Гарри вежливо отказался. У него не было никого на примете. Перебросившись парой фраз с Персивалем, Гарри узнал, что и Мерлин никого не предложил.

О Мерлине он старался не думать, хотя получалось скверно. Ждал, что откроется дверь, и тот возникнет на пороге. Придумает какой-нибудь повод. Бросит пару фраз, затеет ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Хорошо бы Мерлин прямым текстом сказал: прости за срыв, тот вечер после убийства Гавейна был нужен, чтобы выпустить пар.

Не самое изящное объяснение. Сгодилось бы и такое. Следовало разобраться, расставить по полочкам и только потом с чистой совестью забыть тот вечер, как забывают ничего не значащую сиюминутную связь.

Ну, как там? Неважно, чей это рот, чья эта кожа, чей язык... Поверить несложно. Прошла неделя, затем две, три. Гарри слетал в Гонконг и в Швецию, начал копать большой материал на киберпреступников из Стокгольма. Перед отлётом Мерлин дал ему кратчайшую консультацию. Он не сказал ни одного лишнего слова и ничем не выдал, что отношения вышли за рамки работы. Мерлин держался прекрасно — рутинно, спокойно и сухо. Взгляда не избегал, о личном не говорил. Гарри решил, что эпизод и впрямь можно выбросить из головы.

Для работы с киберпреступностью Гарри не хватало знаний. Речь шла о сетевых червях — на первый взгляд не самых страшных провинностях. Гарри не подключился бы к делу, но вредоносные программы каким-то образом просочились в базы данных ООН, и это уже было опасно.

Он вернулся в Англию и отправил запрос Мерлину. Хотел получше узнать то, с чем столкнулся. Проскользнула шальная мысль: зачем я лезу к нему, ведь можно же уточнить информацию у кого-нибудь другого? Ерунда, а не консультация, такую глупость объяснит любой студент, работающий с информационной безопасностью. Неудивительно, если Мерлин пошлёт.

Но Мерлин не послал. Мерлин приехал к Гарри домой. Он зашёл, повесив пальто на вешалку в гардеробе. На миг Гарри почудилась чёрная рубашка в разводах крови.

Моргнул. Слава богу, нет. Свитер — обычный, серый. Знакомый безлично-официальный вид.

— Хотели спросить что-то?

— Хотел. Присядете?

Мерлин зашёл в гостиную и сел на диван. Гарри спросил:

— Ничего, что я вас отвлёк?

— Ничего.

Гарри не знал, о чём говорить. Пустяковый вопрос грозился решиться быстро, а хотелось задержать Мерлина подольше.

Гарри не спрашивал себя, зачем.

— Заняты чем-нибудь серьёзным? Вас давно не видно.

— Разрабатываю модификацию очков для внутреннего пользования.

Гарри ухватился за соломинку.

— Разве у вас плохое зрение?

— Нет, зрение идеальное.

— А.

— Очки — это средство связи.

— Я слышал об этом. Голограммы, верно?

— Не совсем. Вернее, совсем нет.

— А что же?

— Не берите в голову. Технические подробности утомительны для неспециалистов.

Отбрил так отбрил. Гарри не нашёлся, чем крыть. Пришлось перейти к делу.

— Эти парни из Стокгольма внедрили червя в систему безопасности ООН.

— Скажем прямо, это нетрудно. Сколько раз писал им анонимки, что сетевую инфраструктуру пора модернизировать, и хоть бы раз пошевелились.

— А что вообще представляют собой эти черви?

Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Самовоспроизводящиеся программы. Быстро распространяются и за счёт этого выводят системы из строя.

— Написать сложно?

— Несложно, если есть мозги. Для людей с головой на плечах в мире вообще мало сложностей.

Иногда он демонстрировал поразительную наивность.

— И какова цель червя?

Мерлин не понял:

— В смысле?

— Зачем он нужен?

— Разные цели. Подрыв системы. Экономические преступления. Желание.

— Желание?

— Вредоносные программы часто пишутся ради праздного интереса.

— А вы их писали?

Гарри решил, что Мерлин соврёт, но он честно ответил:

— Да. Но никуда не внедрял.

— А зачем тогда?

— Затем, что я могу.

Ах вот оно что.

— И часто вы так делаете?

— Что делаю?

— Совершаете… разные вещи… лишь потому, что можете.

Мерлин закрыл глаза и открыл.

— Иногда.

Они помолчали. Гарри сам не заметил, что нависает над Мерлином, как скала, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Он так и не присел. Хотелось немного понервировать Мерлина, отомстить ему за что-то, невыразимое словами, поддеть и вывести из равновесия. Гарри прежде не замечал за собой таких неблагородных позывов.

Впрочем, он и других не замечал.

Мерлин поднял взгляд и посмотрел снизу вверх.

— Какие-то вопросы, Галахад?

Боже, подумал Гарри.

— Никаких.

— Я могу идти?

— Да, прошу вас.

Мерлин встал, поравнявшись с Гарри, сделал шаг к выходу, но до коридора не добрался. Гарри не дал ему уйти. Схватил за воротник свитера и впечатался губами в губы.

Мерлин не отпрянул. Как и Гарри, он был к этому готов.

К чему они не были готовы, так это к близости. К тому, как быстро вскипит в жилах кровь. Гарри почудилось, температура тела резко скакнула ввысь — и губы Мерлина сразу стали прохладными, пальцы — почти ледяными. Он заранее разрешил себе не думать.

Не думать, когда стягиваешь с Мерлина свитер. Не думать, когда кусаешь его за губу. Не думать, когда кровь пульсирует в паху, мышцы тяжелы, колени слабы, голова пуста. Не думать, разок простить себе эту слабость, не искать оправданий, не анализировать, не признаваться себе ни в чём.

Значение имели лишь вещи, никак не связанные с разумом. Например, спина Мерлина. То, какая она была наощупь (Гарри точно помнил — костистая и худая). Хорошо прощупывалась череда позвонков от шеи и до крестца. Вроде ничего особенного — спина и спина. Плечи ходили ходуном, когда Мерлин торопливо расстёгивал брюки Гарри.

— Галахад.

— Что?

— Как далеко ты... намерен... зайти?

— В верхнем ящике.

— Что в верхнем ящике?

— Смазка.

Больше говорить не требовалось. Говорить — это сложно. Строить предложения, совершать речепроизводственное усилие, искать подходящий эпитет, смягчать фразы так, чтобы их верно поняли без двойных толкований и никчёмных обид. Куда лучше обойтись без слов: прощупывать, лапать, мять, выдыхать и вминаться, быстро шарить в ящике, выискивая флакон, грубо целоваться, не заботясь ни о каких приличиях, стаскивать остатки одежды, бесцеремонно сминая сшитый на заказ пиджак и великолепные брюки.

(Какая бессмыслица — брюки. Кому они нужны?)

В новой параллельной реальности мир был чертовски неудобен для секса: неудобен стол, неудобен пол, а диван не создан для экспериментов. Гарри проваливался в подушках, елозил по обивке голой спиной. Мерлин поймал его за щиколотку, прижал к губам и поцеловал круглую косточку.

— Фут-фетиш?

— Уймись.

«Уймись» — явная насмешка. Напоминание. Гарри оценил подколку и дёрнул Мерлина на себя. Тот навалился сверху. Болотно-зелёные глаза столкнулись с провоцирующим взглядом Гарри: мол, давай, чего тормозишь?

Почти сразу стало влажно, и в него толкнулись. Трудно назвать это болью. Боль — она другая, от неё не сводит в судороге мышцы и не звенит в ушах. Мерлин остановился. Он покорно ждал разрешения. Будто ему и впрямь было дело до того, трудно Гарри или нет.

Да. Удивительно... Мерлин не спешил намеренно, заставляя себя притормозить. Похоже на заботу. Лоб у него был влажный от напряжения. Это заводило.

— Мерлин, не надо меня обхаживать.

— Я и не собирался.

Ложь. Гарри поторопил его — впился пальцами в бёдра, направил, толкнулся навстречу, языком надавил на точку за ухом. Мерлин издал тихий полузадушенный стон.

— Хоть привыкни.

— Быстрее.

— Подожди.

— Не собирался обхаживать, говоришь?

— Во время секса ты всегда такой...

Рывок.

— Какой?

— Нетерпеливый.

Ещё рывок.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Только с тобой.

Мерлин застыл с глупым видом. Гарри тоже остановился.

— Ты не должен был этого говорить.

— Но ведь сказал.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я могу.

Мерлин боднул его лбом в плечо. Гарри поймал губами его губы.

— Будем смотреть друг на друга или всё-таки начнём трахаться?

Какое хлёсткое слово — трахаться. Трудно вспомнить, когда последний раз его произносил.

— Чёрт тебя возьми...

— Не останавливайся.

Ему не надо было дважды повторять.

Когда всё было кончено, они почему-то лежали на полу, разглядывая высокий потолок и не глядя друг на друга. Гарри пытался вспомнить, в какой момент они тут очутились, но не вспомнил.

Это тоже было странно. Всегда и везде он сохранял рассудок.

Прежде, по крайней мере.

— У нас неплохо получается, — сказал Мерлин.

— Совсем неплохо.

Гарри поднялся на ноги и босиком пошёл в кухонную зону. Во рту пересохло. Он налил воды из графина.

— Нальёте воды и мне?

— О, уже на вы...

Мерлин сделал вид, что не услышал. Гарри выпил и налил ещё, мимоходом подумав: что это за дурная манера — вечно пить из одного стакана.

Он передал Мерлину стакан и снова лёг на пол, блаженно вытянув ноги. Пока Мерлин пил, проливая воду на ковёр и подбородок, его взгляд прожигал в Гарри дыру.

Не сговариваясь, они подумали об одном и том же.

— Надо установить правила, — сказал Гарри.

Мерлин мгновенно откликнулся:

— Это не должно повлиять на работу.

— Не бойся, не повлияет.

— Только в твоём доме?

— Да, давай здесь.

— При других…

— На вы.

Мерлин кивнул. Гарри, не стерпев, провёл пальцем по его мокрой нижней губе.

— Между собой можем общаться на ты?

Мерлин цапнул его за палец. Подержал в зубах, обвёл языком по окружности. Непонятно, как в нём сочетались сухая официальность на людях с жадным бесстыдством тет-а-тет.

Он немного подумал.

 — Можем, — и в подтверждение прибавил: — Ты.


	11. Chapter 11

— …ты не видел здесь чайную ложку? Куда-то положил, а куда — не помню.

— Она на столе.

Да, всё верно. Гарри стал чрезмерно рассеян. Одни детали — как правило, ненужные — глаз подмечал автоматически. Другие игнорировал, будто их и нет.

— Будешь что-нибудь? Чай? Кофе? Виски, может быть?

— Прекрати суетиться, тебе не идёт.

Ему и правда не шло. Гарри походил вокруг кухонной стойки, взял чайник, отнёс на стол. Мерлин выглядел осунувшимся. Он размешивал воду в чашке, не замечая, что не налил заварки и не добавил молока.

Наконец его утомили перебежки Гарри, и он спросил:

— Может, сядешь?

Гарри сел и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Спасибо, что заглянул.

— Я бы пришёл раньше, но были дела.

— Что-то серьёзное?

Видно было, как Мерлин старательно избегает смотреть на шрам. Делает вид, что его не существует. Напрасный труд.

Гарри запоздало вспомнил, что говорить о «Кингсмэне» им нельзя.

— Прости. Вылетело из головы.

— Не извиняйся.

— Да нет, я всё понимаю. Помнишь, как внедряли это правило?

— Нет.

— И я не помню.

— Это было ещё в середине восьмидесятых. Персиваль, может быть, помнит.

— Ты хотел сказать — Артур, — подсказал Гарри.

Мерлин споткнулся.

— Да.

— Ничего, привыкнешь.

— Тебе Эггзи сказал про Артура?

— Не ругай его. Давай вообще не будем о работе.

Неловкая пауза. Беседа не клеилась — ей мешала стена, именуемая «Кингсмэном», и стену было не обойти. За годы знакомства Гарри с Мерлином редко общались о жизни. Не было ничего, кроме организации.

Разве что изредка... Эта гостиная. Пол, диван, немного виски. Параллельная реальность, полная запахов и звуков. В ней жили иные люди — не этот Мерлин, не этот Гарри. Они были свободнее, моложе, смелее, злее, и их совсем не заботил долг, шпионские заговоры и регламенты.

Не о них же сейчас говорить?

Нет… Нельзя возвращаться туда.

И не выйдет.

— Строго говоря, далеко не всё так уж секретно. Если тебе интересно, я могу кое-что рассказать.

— Мне неинтересно, — ответил Гарри.

Мерлин не поверил.

— Разве?

— Я предпочитаю не задавать лишних вопросов, чтобы не получить дротик в шею.

— Я не стал бы стрелять в тебя дротиком.

— Это просто шутка.

— Очень плохая шутка.

— Расслабься, Мерлин. Я знаю, что ты не стал бы.

Причём тут слово «стал»?

Мерлин был бы обязан выстрелить, будь у него приказ.

Оба знали об этом, но никто не взял на себя смелость озвучить мысль вслух.

— Как ты, Гарри?

Раньше, когда он проговаривал это имя — Гарри, — по позвоночнику шла волна дрожи. Обращение «Гарри» было волшебным, потому что шло вразрез с Галахадом.

Гарри прислушался к себе: никаких сантиментов. На душе было стыло. Старые времена прошли, а вместе с ними ушла и магия. Имя — банальная необходимость, если должности больше нет.

— Я нормально.

— Нормально?

— Да.

— Пьёшь таблетки?

— Они уже не требуются.

— В медкарте написано, курс терапии — три месяца, а прошло только полтора.

Полтора месяца, надо же… Гарри казалось — с момента выписки минул уже год.

— Не беспокойся.

— Как знаешь.

Голос у Мерлина был неодобрительный. Есть вещи, которые не меняются, даже если весь мир встаёт вверх дном.

— Ладно, Мерлин, я оценил твою тактичность.

— Тактичность ни при чём.

— Мне очень лестно, что ты заботишься. Но давай наконец отбросим эти любезности. Я сложил в сумку зонт, очки и всё остальное. Ты ведь за этим пришёл?

Мерлин кивнул. Гарри вытащил сумку из-под стола и дёрнул молнию.

— Проверяй.

— Потом проверю.

— Проверь сейчас, — настоял Гарри. — Сам знаешь регламент.

Мерлин наклонился и быстро обшарил сумку. Было видно, что ему неприятно это делать.

— Всё на месте?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

— Для тебя тоже кое-что есть.

Мерлин принёс портплед из коридора, положил на диван и раскрыл его.

— Твой костюм.

Широкий жест не удивил Гарри. Он ожидал чего-то подобного ещё месяц назад. Не вставая, оценил крой и ткань — великолепны, как всегда. «Кингсмэн» хорош в любой своей ипостаси.

— Не помню такого костюма.

— Решили сшить новый.

— О.

— Это за счёт организации.

— Отдаю должное — он прекрасен. Но в подарках нет необходимости.

— Это просто новый костюм взамен прежнего.

— А что стало с прежним?

Мерлин уклончиво ответил:

— Испортился.

— Кровь не отстирывается. Ты это хотел сказать?

Гарри съел собаку, разгадывая настроение Мерлина, и к пятидесяти годам наконец-то начало получаться. Он подумал: ещё несколько секунд — и Мерлин взорвётся. В злости Мерлин был очень красив.

— Я стараюсь быть деликатным, если ты не заметил.

— Брось. Трясёшься надо мной, будто я стеклянный. Но я не разобьюсь, если назвать вещи своими именами… В любом случае, передай мои благодарности новому Артуру.

— Передай сам.

— Нельзя. Ты ведь сам писал свод правил…

— Я знаю, — перебил Мерлин, захлопнув портплед. — Я всё знаю.

Звук получился слишком громким. Портплед улетел на пол. Костюм неаккуратно выпал, рассыпавшись складками по ковру.

— Вот и освежи в памяти. Похоже, ты забыл.

Мерлин подошёл и накрыл ладонью его губы.

Ладонь была сухая и горячая. Он показал взглядом на камин: жучки. Про жучки Гарри знал и без него — тот, что над камином, в ванной, на лестнице, в коридоре и спальне.

Убедившись, что Гарри не наделает глупостей, Мерлин убрал руку, достал планшет и что-то понажимал.

— Вырубил ненадолго. Теперь можем поговорить.

— Глушить жучки — не выход.

— Это бы не потребовалось, если б ты держал язык за зубами.

— Не поможет, говорю же. Персиваль всё равно захочет убрать меня — сейчас или позже.

— Не захочет, если ты не будешь его провоцировать.

— Мерлин, не будь глупцом.

В голос Мерлина вдруг прорвались панические нотки.

— Гарри, я пришёл к нему тогда.

— Знаю, Эггзи говорил.

— Персиваль сказал, что прежнего Галахада не вернуть, даже если восстановить в должности.

— Как знать, вдруг он прав?

— Не шути так.

Гарри нарезал бессмысленный круг по комнате. В оконное стекло истерически билась муха. Гарри приоткрыл окно и глубоко вдохнул влажный запах тумана и дождя.

— Валентайн кое-чему меня научил.

— Не начинай.

— Он знал то, чего мы не знали. Не то чтобы я придавал особое значение тому, что он говорил, но иной раз трудно не прислушаться...

Мерлин раздосадованно перебил:

— К чему? К моральному обоснованию геноцида?

— Не будь же ты так буквален.

— Лучше ты скажи конкретнее.

— Куда уж конкретнее... Посмотри, как хрупка цивилизация. Возьмём одного рядового психопата с комплексом бога, дадим ему капитал и кое-какую технику, он выступит с речью и нажмёт кнопку — и всё то, что мы называем цивилизованным миром, рухнет в один момент. Матери кинутся резать своих детей. Мужчины убьют жён. Сестры придушат братьев подушками. Религиозные деятели схватят Библию и как следует врежут прихожанам. Люди вцепятся друг другу в глотки и будут грызть, грызть, грызть... И так до тех пор, пока не останется никого. Любой дурак может щёлкнуть пальцами и зажечь толпу, и толпа без тени сомнений съест целый мир живьём.

— Хватит, Гарри.

— Нет, я не закончил. Знаю, ты думаешь, я не в себе... И всё же глупо не задаться вопросом: чего стоит цивилизация, которая так легко скатывается в варварство? Чего стою я со всем моим самоконтролем, если этот самоконтроль может исчезнуть в один момент? Чего стоят убеждения, если люди отказываются от них в считаные секунды? Мораль, в конце концов... Понимаешь, да?

— Кто-то должен защищать цивилизацию от варварства. Так вышло, что эти кто-то — мы.

Гарри вздохнул, снял очки (обычные, не шпионские) и потёр переносицу.

— Мы...

— Да, мы.

— Кого ты убеждаешь в этом — меня или себя?

— Послушай, — Мерлин вдруг вцепился ему в плечо. — Подожди пару месяцев. Всё наладится. Я придумаю, как тебя вернуть.

Его рука на плече весила, кажется, тонну. Гарри взял её за запястье и осторожно отвёл.

— Пожалуйста, пойми меня правильно... В этой системе мы варвары — со всеми нашими манерами, самоконтролем, одарённостью, интеллектом... Не люди, не кингсмэны, не профессионалы, а просто хорошо обученные, дрессированные, сытые бойцовские псы. Мы бросимся на того, на кого укажут.

— Неправда.

— Правда... Ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя, во что мы верим в действительности? В непогрешимость «Кингсмэна»? Или в непогрешимость нас самих, верящих в «Кингсмэн»? Как видишь, ни то, ни другое проверки не выдержало.

— Ты выдержал проверку.

— Нет, не выдержал.

— Ты не виноват в смерти тех людей в церкви.

Фраза была не в бровь, а в глаз. Мерлин видел Гарри насквозь.

— Ты не виноват, — повторил он.

Сейчас бы передышку сделать... Аж закололо в груди.

— Знаешь, я тогда в восемьдесят девятом, после Гавейна... всё думал: зачем он это сделал? Что ему могла дать ЦРУ? В свои ряды американцы его бы не взяли, как разведчик он был уже бесполезен. Деньги — сомнительный мотиватор. Зачем подставляться, да ещё так глупо? Я тогда решил, что дело в мести. Он обиделся на отставку, вот и полез к ЦРУ. Только на днях дошло, что обиды в таких делах не бывает. Он не привык к гражданке, не знал, как в неё встроиться. Люди тут не носят шпионских очков, в ботинках не прячутся лезвия, а зонт — это просто зонт. Волей-неволей потянуло к ремеслу. Выбросили за борт свои, так хоть с чужими поиграл в шпионов.

— Ты же не обдумываешь это всерьёз?

— Хочешь спросить, не собираюсь ли я заложить цээрушникам «Кингсмэн»?

Мерлин, поколебавшись, признался:

— Да.

— Не собираюсь.

— Вот и хорошо. Надо просто оправиться. Валентайн сделал это с тобой.

Гарри возразил:

— Валентайн не сделал со мной ничего такого, чего прежде не делал «Кингсмэн». Те же убийства. Кровь та же. Приказы, которые нельзя ставить под сомнение. Различаются только имена тех, кто приказывает. Я как-то иначе представлял себе разницу между добром и злом.

По лицу Мерлина можно было наблюдать градацию: надежда сменилась упрямством, упрямство — растерянностью.

— Я не хочу возвращаться, Мерлин.

— Даже если представится шанс?

— Даже если так.

Сбивчивое бормотание Мерлина затихло. Наконец до него дошло. Прошла минута — и Мерлин стихийно ожил. Засобирался. Сложил портплед на диван, забрал сумку из-под стола. Видимо, он догадался, о чём дальше пойдёт речь.

— Есть просьба.

— Нет.

— Ты даже не выслушал.

— Идти пора.

Гарри перегородил дорогу к двери.

— Останься.

— В другой раз, Галахад.

— Я не Галахад.

— Для меня ты всегда Галахад.

— Для тебя я Гарри.

Вместо ответа Мерлин обошёл Гарри кругом.

— Так и будешь от меня бегать?  — бросил Гарри ему в спину. — Давай хотя бы обсудим.

— Обсудим что?

— Когда Персиваль отдаст приказ убрать меня, тебе придётся выбирать исполнителя.

Мерлин смотрел на Гарри так, будто видел впервые. Гарри ждал гневной тирады, но Мерлин лишь сказал:

— Приду завтра.


	12. Chapter 12

Завтра — это так скоро. Надо торопиться. Гарри написал себе список и прикрепил магнитом на холодильник. Простая последовательность пунктов: оплатить счета за дом, проверить завещание, рассчитать бюджет, подобрать одежду и музыку (никакого Баха, только Шопен). Если останется время, переписать письмо. То самое — «если вы читаете это послание, значит, меня уже нет». Недопустимо умирать, оставив ошибку в третьем предложении. Эггзи, конечно, не заметит, но Мерлин не простит.

Приготовления были хлопотны. Харт-старший — последний из близких родственников, к которому Гарри был привязан, — умер в две тысячи первом от рака лёгких. Всю жизнь он дымил, не переставая, и не удивился диагнозу. Куда больше мистера Харта поражало, что он пережил своих родителей, братьев, кузин и жену. На смертном одре не задержался — умер быстро, на обезболивающих, во сне.

Стояла непривычно холодная зима. Гарри хорошо помнил, как от ветра болели уши и нос. Он не спал часов тридцать пять — взял отгул, обзванивал знакомых отца, искал ритуальное бюро, выбирал обивку гробов и забирал тело из морга. Брат-священник ограничился более скромной данью — прочёл молитву над гробом со скорбным лицом. Уже тогда Гарри подумал, что пастор из Джереми получился никудышный. В нём было слишком мало божественного.

Поцелованных богом Гарри чуял нутром.

Со дня смерти отца они с братом общались не чаще, чем раз в год. Разговоры сначала сократились до дежурных вопросов, а потом трансформировались в открытки на Пасху и Рождество. Джереми думал, что Гарри — биржевой брокер. Эта профессия не вызывала у него восторга, но хорошее воспитание не позволяло выразить неодобрение. Страшно подумать, как затрепетало бы пуританское сердце Джереми, узнай он правду. Его младший брат — шпион, под конец жизни устроивший резню в церкви. Звучит как сюжет чёрной комедии. Куда уж грешить дальше, пора и честь знать.

В приступе неуместного великодушия Гарри завещал брату коллекцию антиквариата с христианскими мотивами и выбросил его из головы.

Машина, основные банковские счета, кое-какие безделушки и обязанность следить за Джей Би по завещанию переходили к Эггзи. Гарри понадеялся, что средства уйдут на достойную цель, и не преминул указать это в завещании. Перечислил в порядке приоритета: обучение, забота о матери, инвестиции, консервативные накопления. Было что-то забавное в том, чтобы сохранять право голоса даже после смерти. Вряд ли Эггзи оценит иронию, зато не спустит состояние на кутёж.

Мерлину Гарри оставил дом вместе с мебелью и картинами. Хотел добавить к этому пару слов, но одёрнул себя: зачем? В отличие от остальных, Мерлин поймёт и примет дар без шпаргалок и пояснений. Дом и так принадлежит ему, а завещание — лишь документальное подтверждение очевидного.

Оставалась ещё пятизначная сумма на отдельном счету — деньги, которые Гарри оставил себе на чёрный день. Чёрный день наступил, но накопления не понадобились. Всю сумму он решил пожертвовать религиозной организации и, поразмыслив, остановился на квакерах. Из всех церквей эта вызывала у него наибольшую симпатию.

Он прикинул в уме несколько возможных сценариев собственной смерти: снайпер, несчастный случай, яд. Зная характер Персиваля, предположил, что всё обставят чисто, без скандалов и шума. Персиваль захочет сымитировать самоубийство — со времён войны во Вьетнаме это самый простой способ избавиться от неугодных силовиков. Наверняка уже начали прорабатывать историю: приготовили початую упаковку антидепрессантов, чтобы подложить в аптечку, и нашли психиатра средней руки, к которому Гарри Харт якобы записался, но так и не пришёл.

Когда с завещанием было покончено, он оплатил через интернет свет и горячую воду, починил подтекающий кран на кухне, почистил щёткой чёрный костюм и ботинки. Ему пришло в голову, что после смерти хозяина дом перетрясают. Он и сам не раз обыскивал квартиры после убийства. Из всех шкафов валились скелеты. Гарри не хотел, чтобы искатели нашли что-нибудь сокровенное, поэтому перетряс всё сам.

В чёрный мусорный мешок полетели милые сердцу глупости — фотографии с вечеринок с приятелями из Кембриджа, альбомы, записки с телефонными номерами, написанными помадой, пожелтевшие рекомендательные письма от преподавателей, счета за оплату номеров в гостиницах, чеки, таблетки от бессонницы, шелковые повязки на глаза. Подумать только — лет двадцать назад это казалось ему сексуальным. Теперь — смешным. Без тени сомнений он избавился от подарков и нелепых сувениров, выбросить которые прежде не поднималась рука. Сжёг в камине фотографию несуществующей жены Лауры и розовую ленточку «Вместе против рака груди». Хотел выкинуть чучело мистера Пиклза, снять со стен газетные вырезки и бабочек под стеклом, но в последний момент передумал — должно же в доме остаться что-то личное.

Мерлину, к тому же, эти бабочки очень нравились.

В глубине души он надеялся найти в доме что-нибудь, что свидетельствовало бы об отношениях с Мерлином. Три часа провозился — и ничего. Компрометирующих деталей они не оставляли. Удалось обнаружить лишь два порнофильма в коробке с винилом. С натяжкой это можно было занести в графу «отношения с Мерлином»: Гарри купил эти диски, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица. Мерлин тогда поднял брови и саркастически отозвался: брось, Галахад, это скука.

Диски остались нераспечатанными. Гарри вскрыл целлофан, включил, промотал минут двадцать — действительно скука. Выбросил диски в мешок.

В семь часов вечера Гарри набросил пальто на плечи, взял поводок и мешок с мусором и отправился выгуливать Джей Би.

— Ну, мистер Джек Бауэр? Готовы вернуться к хозяину?

Мопс фыркнул и облизнул морду. Гарри потрепал его за ухом.

— Хороший пёс.

Мешок Гарри оставил в мусорном баке через три квартала от дома. Следующим утром его содержимое должны были увезти на свалку.

На этом всё.

Он возвращался домой, не торопясь, позволяя Джей Би тормозить у каждого столба и дожидаясь, когда пёс потеряет интерес. На душе было спокойно. Прохожие уже не казались террористами, а их лица не вызывали тревогу.

Когда он вернулся, было уже полдевятого. В гостиной на диване сидел Мерлин.

Гарри застыл на миг, положил поводок на столик у двери. Мерлин кивнул на стол. На столе лежал конверт из плотной бумаги. Гарри вскрыл его. Внутри был паспорт на имя Уинстона Стеббинса и билет до Буэнос-Айреса на утренний рейс.

— Выезжай в аэропорт ночью. Такси не вызывай. Багаж не бери, вещи купишь на месте.

Тьма скрывала лицо Мерлина, оставляя лишь смутные очертания: подбородок, скулы, нос и тёмные провалы глаз.

— Что-то случилось?

— Есть приказ ликвидировать тебя завтра, до трёх часов дня.

— Я же говорил.

— Ни слова, — отрезал Мерлин.

Гарри дал ему минуту, чтобы взять себя в руки. Не помогло.

— Персиваль узнает.

— Вычислить, кто купил билет, практически невозможно.

— Он всё равно догадается.

— Но доказательств не найдёт.

— Так или иначе, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы.

— У меня уже проблемы. Спасай свою шкуру, Галахад. Мою не надо.

Гарри покачал головой. Конверт с билетом и паспортом жёг руку.

— Ты нервничаешь. Перестань. Подумай трезво: когда прикроешь меня, работать в «Кингсмэне» станет сложнее, и Персиваль потеряет к тебе доверие. Начнётся разлад. И ради чего? Чтобы я несколько месяцев потоптал аргетинскую землю, вздрагивая от каждого шороха?

Мерлин поднялся с дивана. Гарри против воли отшатнулся. Вблизи Гарри увидел испарину на лбу Мерлина и морщины вокруг глаз.

— Уезжай.

— Я останусь.

— Жить надоело?

— Мерлин, да это ведь не жизнь. Думаешь, это так уж ценно — не иметь возможности работать, переезжать с места на место, нигде не заводя никаких связей и не пользуясь деньгами, которые нажил, и вечно трястись в страхе, что вот-вот тебя найдут. Я что, похож на нациста, скрывающегося от Моссада в Аргентине?

— Ты похож на идиота.

— Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Просто сделай то, что должен. Убей собаку. Разве не это определяет кингсмэна?

Это было уже слишком. Мерлин сорвался. Прижал его к стене, схватил за горло. Гарри всхрипнул, упёрся спиной в стену. Он мог бы легко скрутить Мерлина — силы в нём было больше. Машинально вскинул руку к шее, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть.

Гарри провёл кончиками пальцев по запястью Мерлина. Какая тут прохладная тонкая кожа. Мерлин хладнокровен даже в самом буквальном физиологическом смысле. Запястье задрожало, и Гарри утешительно погладил его.

— Не бойся. Ты же помнишь, всё помнишь... Сам говорил мне... Наступают... такие моменты... когда... в интересах организации... собаку надо... убить.

— Кем ты себя воображаешь? — процедил Мерлин. — Непорочным рыцарем, который коснулся Святого Грааля и вознёсся? Ты так представляешь себе смерть?

— Не так.

— Нет, Гарри, именно так. Бороться ты не желаешь. Тебя заботит только то, как достойно умереть. Ты хочешь даже смерть обставить фотогенично. Чтобы всё выглядело, как сцена в кино. Далековато зашла твоя страсть к театральности. Уже, наверное, присмотрел костюм для похорон?

Гарри хотел возразить, но Мерлин приложил его затылком об стену. Со стены сорвалась рамка. Брызнуло стекло. Мёртвые бабочки выпорхнули из рамы и рассыпались по ковру.

— А я скажу, как будет. Тебя пристрелят безо всякой чести — один выстрел в грудь, затем контрольный в голову. И это будет уже не мужественный шрам через щёку, Гарри, а куски мозгов, размазанные по стенке. По этой самой стенке.

— Не пугай меня, — сказал Гарри, — я пуганый.

Они напряженно помолчали. Затем Мерлин спросил:

— Ты не думал, что будет со мной?

Гарри был готов к такому вопросу.

— С тобой всё будет нормально. Если я умру, Персиваль тебя не тронет. Если сбегу, под прицелом будем мы оба. Сделай вывод сам, какой исход выгоднее.

— Гарри, я же не об этом.

Мерлин отпустил его и глубоко вдохнул.

— Прошу тебя, — твёрдо сказал Гарри. — Мы оба знаем Персиваля. Если ты не возьмёшься за это дело, он передаст его Рокси или, что ещё хуже, Эггзи, а он и так в шаге от того, чтобы бросить «Кингсмэн» и пустить жизнь на самотёк.

— О драгоценном Эггзи я побеспокоился и без тебя.

Гарри вдруг споткнулся. До него дошло.

— Погоди-ка. Это ведь ты... Ты знал, что Персиваль даст приказ, и отправил Эггзи в Иорданию...

Мерлин промолчал.

— Спасибо, — неловко сказал Гарри. В груди растеклось тёплое чувство, и чувство это было — облегчение.

Но Мерлин совсем не выглядел довольным.

— Если вдуматься, это ужасно мило. О душевном спокойствии Эггзи ты заботишься. А каково мне будет — плевать тебе, да?

— Ты всё неправильно понимаешь. Эггзи… он... он же мне как сын.

— А я тебе как кто? — спросил Мерлин.

— В каком смысле?

— Что ты делаешь, Галахад? Решил сдаться и умереть героем?

— Допустим, решил.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы пулю пустил я?

— Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого. Но мне больше некого попросить.

— А, — презрительно бросил Мерлин. — Ну разумеется. Я тот самый человек, к которому обращаются от безысходности. Незаменимый Альфред при Бэтмене, один из многих. Киллер, который пристрелит тебя с должным почтением. Мозговой центр, стряпающий любую легенду, какую надо. Такой человек вытащит тебя с того света и накормит, если оголодаешь. А когда грустно, одиноко и нет шансов завести нормальную семью, этот прекрасный помощник и переспать с тобой может. Удобно, да?

И тут Гарри сделал нечто, чего сам от себя не ожидал. Он ударил Мерлина в лицо. Мерлин пошатнулся — удар получился смачный, — и, не устояв, рухнул на пол.

Тяжело дыша, они смотрели друг на друга.

— Не усложняй, — сказал Гарри.

Было странно искать аргументы в пользу собственной смерти. Аргумент был всего один.

— «Кингсмэну» не нужно, чтобы я оставался в живых.

— Да, — согласился Мерлин, — ему не нужно. Это нужно мне.

Капля крови капнула Мерлину на свитер. Он достал платок из кармана брюк и промокнул уголок губы. Гарри смотрел, как по свитеру расползается неаккуратное багровое пятно.

— Ты же обещал, — сказал Гарри. — Ты клялся, что первым делом долг, а потом уже...

— Значит, я врал.

Гарри сел на ковёр рядом с Мерлином и зачем-то прикоснулся к пятну на свитере. Хотел оттереть, но оно лишь расползлось ещё шире. Мерлин похвалил:

— Хороший удар.

— Извини.

— Да ладно, что уж...

— Так смешно.

— Что смешно?

— Я-то всю жизнь считал, что ты олицетворяешь «Кингсмэн».

Мерлин серьёзно ответил:

— А я думал, что ты.

— И посмотри теперь на нас.

— Безумие, да?

Голос у Мерлина был совсем не безумный. Здравый, чёткий, как всегда.

— Успокойся, — сказал Гарри. — Никогда тебя таким не видел.

— Никогда так дерьмово и не было.

— Неправда, бывало и хуже.

— Когда?

Гарри не смог вспомнить и вместо ответа прижался лбом ко лбу Мерлина. Такое глупое ощущение — будто тебе пятнадцать, а не пятьдесят. Мерлин был бледен и смотрел на него остро и настороженно. По лицу было видно, что он напряжённо думает.

— Адекватных вариантов мало. Первый: ты берёшь билет и улетаешь.

— Уже обсуждали — нет.

— Второй: улетаем мы оба.

— Оба? — переспросил Гарри. — Нет, я не стану тебя подставлять.

Мерлин закатил глаза.

— К тому же долго мы так не пробегаем. Что поодиночке, что вдвоём.

Мерлин дёрнул Гарри за прядь волос. Ему нравилось так делать лет двадцать назад.

— Недолго лучше, чем ничего.

Молчание обострило все запахи и звуки. Из приоткрытого окна доносился шум улицы и визг велосипедного клаксона. Потом из чьей-то машины заиграл знакомый привязчивый джингл:

— «Раз-два — и готово» — сеть шиномонтажек в каждом районе города!

Мелодия раздражала. Гарри встал, закрыл окно и достал стаканы для виски. Мерлин следил за его передвижениями, покусывая нижнюю губу. Это делало его похожим на ребёнка.

— Идиотский джингл, — сказал Гарри, свинтив крышку с бутылки. — Звучит из каждого утюга.

— Ещё бы — я потратил кучу денег на рекламу.

Гарри поднял брови, передавая Мерлину стакан.

— Твоя работа?

— Лучшая работа. Шиномонтажки — часть легенды Эггзи.

— Ты шутишь.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Он легко сойдёт за владельца сети шиномонтажек. Я приплёл туда программу реабилитации работников с условно-досрочного, и теперь парень сможет светиться в госорганах, не вызывая подозрений.

— Эггзи не обиделся?

— Нет, он вообще не обидчивый.

— Зато ты иногда невыносим.

Вместо ответа Мерлин обхватил Гарри за шею и притянул к себе.

Они стукнулись челюстями, носами, ртами. У губ Мерлина был солоноватый вкус виски и крови. Гарри вдруг понял, что скучал по этому. Всё, что было дорого Гарри, было в этой комнате, и с чудовищным запозданием Гарри понял: скоро оно умрёт.

Страха не было в самом простом животном смысле — страха перед кровью, перед болью, перед трупами и могильным холодом. Гарри и в юности не испытывал трепета перед костлявой старухой. Сейчас уже поздно начинать.

Но вдруг вместо животного страха в нём пробудилось нечто иное. Это пугающее замирание сердца — господи, да откуда оно? Никогда же не было... Не задумывался, не вникал. Говорил себе, что всё ограничится комнатой, всё упакуется, схлопнется, вся эта страсть пройдёт и бесследно схлынет. Почему она не схлынула? Почему — единственная — осталась?

После стольких лет.

Теперь нужно придумать, что с ней сделать, чтоб сохранить, оставить неприкосновенной, куда её приткнуть так, чтобы не нашли и не отобрали. В такие моменты Гарри Харт хорошо понимал, почему при приёме в «Кингсмэн» предпочтение отдаётся бессемейным.

Но он не был бессемейным. Никогда. В одной лодке с ним всегда плыл Мерлин — и даже приказы сверху не смогли убедить его, что это не так.

Уже потом, ночью, впервые позволяя себе никуда не бежать и ничего не делать, Гарри валялся в постели и следил за тем, как Мерлин, морща лоб, сосредоточенно печатает. Привычный стук клавиш. Вся жизнь прошла под этот аккомпанемент.

— У тебя принтер рабочий?

— Да, в кабинете. Если хочешь поработать — иди на кухню.

— Не хочу, просто надо закончить.

Он помедлил. Стук клавиш затих, затем возобновился снова. Гарри прикрыл глаза.

— Знаешь, Гарри…

— А?

— У меня такое ощущение, что мы больше не в Канзасе.

Гарри недоумённо порылся в памяти: ах да, «Волшебник из страны Оз». Его любимая книга детства. К чему он это сказал? Предстоит вспомнить о Мерлине очень многое. Это была странная мысль, потому что Гарри не знал, дадут ли ему время вспомнить.

И не знал, о чём в этот момент думал Мерлин.


	13. Chapter 13

С новой должностью Персиваль не свыкся. С непривычки часто мерял шагами кабинет, подолгу рассматривал портреты на стенах и бездумно стучал пальцами по столу. Свободного времени было мало, но он предпочёл бы обойтись и вовсе без него. В редкие минуты безделья Персиваль оставался один на один с кабинетом Артура, и ему требовалось усилие, чтобы вспомнить: Артур — это он сам.

В этом была своя ирония: он в жизни не мог представить, что когда-нибудь займёт кресло главы «Кингсмэн». Персиваль не был ярким лидером. Всегда находились люди, проявлявшие больше служебного рвения — более заметные, рисковые, одарённые. Персиваль же всю жизнь был прагматиком. Он поступал так, как того требовал долг, и верил в то, во что лучше было верить.

Мало-помалу каждый из тех одарённых коллег канул в лету, и когда пришло время сменить главу организации, из силовиков старой гвардии Персиваль остался один. Других достойных кандидатов с должным опытом не было. Он принял должность, потому что не мог отказаться.

Какое-то время мелькала мысль предложить должность Мерлину. Но Мерлин дал понять, что не стремится к повышению. Стал ещё более отстранённый, замкнутый и нездешний. Персиваль прошёл с Мерлином огонь, воду и медные трубы, и после стольких лет Мерлин оставался для него закрытой книгой. Так и должно было быть.

Чего не должно было быть, так это ощущения подвластности. Персиваль привык действовать согласно приказу. Источник приказа под сомнение не ставился. Теперь таким источником предстояло стать ему. Он продолжал жить, следуя установкам предыдущего Артура и смутно понимая, что так нельзя. Даже в собственном кабинете он чувствовал себя гостем, а не хозяином.

Сегодня ему предстояло наконец стать хозяином. Не сказать, чтобы он был этому рад.

Персиваль глянул на наручные часы. Стрелка подходила к полудню. Ровно в двенадцать  ноль-ноль в дверь постучали.

— Входите, — сказал он.

Вошёл Мерлин.

— Артур.

— Садитесь.

В одной руке у Мерлина была папка с бумагами, в другой — объёмистая сумка. Персиваль не сводил с неё глаз. Вторая сумка, с виду точно такая же, с позавчерашнего дня стояла в углу кабинета — Персиваль ещё не отдал её на склад.

Мерлин осторожно примостил свою сумку рядом с чужой, подошёл ближе и сел справа от Персиваля. Он казался каким-то другим: не моложе и не старше, не умнее, не глупее, просто иным. Персиваль не сразу сообразил, что на Мерлине нет очков.

Мерлин придвинул к Персивалю папку. Не нужно было даже открывать её — и так ясно, что внутри. Тем не менее, Персиваль открыл, а Мерлин пояснил:

— Здесь прошение об отставке и резюме двух кандидатов, которых я бы предложил на смену. Их личные дела тоже там. Перерыл все данные, оба чисты и подходят по всем параметрам. Им потребуется несколько дней, чтобы вникнуть в инфраструктуру. Подробные инструкции на тринадцатой странице.

Персиваль долго и дотошно листал бумаги. Действительно, всё здесь.

Мерлин ждал вердикта. Из уважения — или просто из вежливости? — он делал вид, что согласие Персиваля его интересует. Но Персиваль не был наивен. Согласие — пустой звук, если решение уже принято, а в том, что оно принято, он нисколько не сомневался.

Нужно было что-то сказать.

— Давно вы решили?

— Недавно.

— Имеет смысл отговаривать?

— Нет.

Персиваль поднял взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел на Мерлина безо всякого выражения. В голове крутилась фраза, которую однажды сказал Честер Кинг. Сколько лет прошло с тех времён — двадцать? Двадцать пять? В тот год сглупил Гавейн. Персиваль спросил тогда у Артура: если доказательств виновности Гавейна не найдётся, сможем ли мы просто его уволить? В ответ Честер Кинг фыркнул: не будьте глупцом.

Эти три слова, кажется, разверзли под ногами землю. Персиваль хорошо помнил, как вспотели ладони — и это у него, хладнокровного, почти безэмоционального человека. В ту секунду он понял, что ему предстоит: нажать на курок, глядя в глаза другу. Наставнику Гавейну, который и привёл его в «Кингсмэн». Пусть Гавейн заслужил эту пулю (Персиваль не сомневался), меньше всего на свете Персиваль хотел быть его палачом.

Но разве он мог поспорить с постулатом о собаке?

Слава богу, стрелять не пришлось. Прошли годы — Персиваль постарел, поумнел, стал жёстче. Но вопрос о правильности этого постулата почему-то не исчез. Иной раз вопросительные знаки намного переживают людей.

— Давайте поговорим откровенно, Мерлин.

— Давайте.

— Вы же не думаете, что из «Кингсмэна» можно уволиться, как из бухгалтерской конторы?

— Именно так я и думаю.

Персиваль сухо напомнил:

— Агенты «Кингсмэн» не оставляют своих должностей.

— Кажется, вы хотели сказать — рабы, — мягко поправил Мерлин. — Ведь работники действуют на договорной и добровольной основе. А рабы делают лишь то, что им велено.

— Интересная постановка вопроса… Стало быть, вы требуете право выбора?

— Как видите.

— А за мной право выбора остаётся?

— Разумеется.

— Значит, я могу как принять отставку, так и отклонить её.

— Вероятно, да, но это приведёт к другим проблемам.

Персиваль сцепил руки в замок и развил мысль:

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы намерены сопротивляться, если я скажу «нет»?

— Мне придётся, — ответил Мерлин. — Я не вижу смысла в том, чтобы сохранять свою должность.

— Могу я узнать, почему?

— Вы знаете, почему.

— Значит, из-за Харта, — заключил Персиваль.

Мерлин не ответил. Синхронно они посмотрели на часы. Было двенадцать двадцать. Секундная стрелка бежала удивительно быстро, торопливо отсчитывая время. Они подумали об одном и том же: через два с половиной часа Гарри Харт должен быть мёртв.

Персиваль поднялся с кресла и отошёл к окну.

— Вы ставите под угрозу «Кингсмэн». Чего вы добиваетесь, шантажируя меня?

— Вас никто не шантажирует, Перс… Артур.

— Неужели? Хотите сказать, если я не изменю своего решения насчёт Харта и не дам вам отставку, вы не попытаетесь сдать «Кингсмэн» кому-нибудь вроде ЦРУ?

Мерлин выдержал паузу.

— За время моей работы здесь «Кингсмэн» много раз был на грани обнаружения. И мы оба знаем, что это случалось не из-за шантажа.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Я ответил на вопрос, который куда важнее.

Персиваль смотрел на пустынную улицу. Фонари горели при свете дня.

— Вы совершаете ошибку, Мерлин. Такую же, какую совершает и Харт.

— Я охотнее буду заблуждаться с Гарри Хартом, чем делить истину с «Кингсмэном», — отчеканил Мерлин.

Персиваль оглянулся и несколько секунд рассматривал прямую спину, свитер и напряженные плечи. Вдруг ему стало всё равно — отставка, не отставка, смерть, не смерть. Никогда они не говорили с Мерлином так. Что-то мешало: субординация, приказы сверху, сама система. Со странным чувством он подумал: а ведь система нынче — я.

И отчего-то думать дальше стало легче.

— Цитируете Цицерона, значит… А знаете анекдот Экхарта на эту тему?

Персиваль открыл шкаф, достал коньяк и две рюмки. Когда он поставил коньяк на стол, во взгляде Мерлина на миг мелькнула паника.

— Эрхарт встретил самого счастливого человека на свете и спросил его: был бы ты так же счастлив в аду? На что человек ответил: «Я охотнее буду в аду с господом, чем на небесах без него».

Персиваль улыбнулся, а Мерлин — нет.

Когда рюмки были наполнены, он лишь спросил:

— За кого мы пьём?

Очевидно, что он боялся ответа: «За Харта».

— За тебя, — просто сказал Персиваль, поднял рюмку и опрокинул её, чуть поморщившись.

Мерлин запоздало протянул руку, взял рюмку и выпил.

Ещё несколько секунд они не смотрели друг на друга. Затем Мерлин тихо сказал:

— Когда дело дошло до Гавейна, я помог тебе, Персиваль.

Обращение «Персиваль» почему-то не покоробило нового Артура — наоборот, он почувствовал себя среди своих.

— Ты просил меня — и я тебе помог. Я взял убийство Гавейна на себя и никому не говорил, что прикрывал тебя. Даже Артуру. Даже Харту.

— Помню.

— Ты в долгу передо мной.

— Знаю, что в долгу.

— Не заставляй меня быть твоим врагом. Один раз мы уже шли по такому пути. Посмотри, к чему это привело.

Персиваль снова встал. Ему не сиделось. Сунув руки в карманы, он прошёлся по кабинету туда-сюда. Мерлин не отрывал от него взгляда.

— Если МИ-6 начнёт копать под вас двоих…

— Не беспокойся. С МИ-6 у меня старые счёты.

Ему показалось, или Мерлин усмехнулся? Впрочем, неважно. Персиваль кивнул, вновь отвернувшись к окну. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он снова заговорил.

— Сейчас ты выйдешь за эту дверь, и с этой минуты я буду считать, что вы мёртвы. Оба. «Кингсмэн» сотрёт все сведения о тебе и Харте. Тебе придётся задействовать старые легенды или выдумать новые. Никто не должен знать, чем вы занимались все эти годы.

— Понимаю.

— Если всплывёт какая-нибудь информация, которую могли выдать лишь вы…

— Ты объявишь охоту, — продолжил Мерлин. — Это тоже понятно.

— В свою очередь, от себя обещаю, что при соблюдении этих договорённостей никто из «Кингсмэна» о вас не вспомнит.

— Сделай исключение для Эггзи. Запрещать ему общаться с Хартом бесполезно, я пробовал.

— Хорошо, — согласился Персиваль. — Но никаких хвостов.

Мерлин встал с места. Персиваль слышал, как отодвинулся стул и как прошлись по ковру ботинки.

У самой двери Персиваль вдруг позвал его:

— Эндрю.

Тот споткнулся от удивления.

— Да.

— Ответь на один вопрос.

— Какой?

— Если бы у тебя был шанс изменить в «Кингсмэне» лишь одну вещь, что бы ты изменил?

Мерлин, не задумываясь, ответил:

— Постулат о собаке.

И новый Артур подумал: с этого и начнём.


	14. Chapter 14

— Начнём, — прокашлялся священник. Он открыл свою книгу, и Мишель Анвин мгновенно зашлась в рыданиях. Хоронили её мужа. Нетривиальная задача — проститься с погибшим при исполнении агентом «Кингсмэн» так, чтобы о самом «Кингсмэне» и речи не шло.

Всё до последнего пенни оплатила организация. Мишель Анвин даже не заметила этого. В церкви она сидела в первом ряду, громко всхлипывая. На кладбище жалась поближе к гробу. Мерлин и Гарри рассматривали её издалека, не приближаясь к скорбной процессии. Лицо Мишель опухло от слёз. Глаза превратились в щёлки. Правой рукой она стискивала плечо сына — смышлёного мальчика лет шести. Мальчик не плакал.

Интересно, думал Гарри, почему он не плачет — потому что умеет держать себя в руках или просто ещё не понял, что произошло?

— Сколько ему? — тихо спросил Мерлин.

— Шесть.

— Не факт, что он запомнит Ли.

— Запомнит.

— Кто-нибудь говорил с ним?

— Я сказал пару фраз.

Они ещё с минуту разглядывали Мишель и её сына. Жена Ли не производила впечатления сильной женщины. Гарри опасался, как бы она не начала пить.

— Терзаешься совестью? — проницательно спросил Мерлин.

— Он спас меня и оставил сына полусиротой. Не уверен, что это правильно.

— Ты бы предпочёл умереть?

— Я бы предпочёл хоть чем-нибудь отплатить мальчику.

— Артур сказал, отныне будем брать агентов из бессемейных.

— Бессемейных трудно найти.

Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Нас с тобой-то он нашёл.

Может, дело было в общей атмосфере печали, но Гарри позволил себе проявить слабость. Он взял Мерлина за руку и сжал пальцы. Мерлин свёл брови к переносице. На лице читалось: мол, с ума сошёл — на людях?

Но затем, украдкой, чтобы никто не видел, он пожал пальцы Гарри в ответ. Это означало: подожди, придёт время — и всё получится.

Хорошо, что Гарри умел ждать.

 


End file.
